El club de doble cara, orígenes
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: La historia de la formación del club, así como la formación de cada una de las guerreras legendarias. Ha llegado el momento de ser estudiantes de preparatoria; se acabaron las peleas, no hay oponentes dignos. ¿O sí los habrá? Las Guerreras Legendarias se encuentran por fin. Historia actual en la portada.
1. Chapter 1

**Violenta confesión:**

Ritsu dio una vuelta triple hacia atrás para luego acelerar con todo y arremeter contra su padre. El señor Tainaka levantó su espada y comenzó a defenderse de los feroces ataques de su hija mayor, la cual incrementaba su velocidad a niveles increíbles para ser tan niña; él no había logrado dominar esa velocidad hasta los 11 años y el ver a su hija de 6 dominándola y presionándolo tanto lo llenaba de orgullo. Finalmente el padre de Ritsu usó máxima velocidad haciendo que su hija saliera disparada hacia atrás ya vencida.

Mio, que observaba a su querida amiga luchar contra su padre corrió en su ayuda.

—¿Estás bien, Ricchan? — preguntó Mio preocupada.

La castaña sólo sonrió presumida.

—Daijobu, Mio-chan. Tú sabes que si un malvado ninja se aparece, yo te protegeré con mi vida. Recuerda bien Mio que los ninja son unos tipos muy malos capaces de hacerse invisibles y venir donde no te lo esperas y...

—RICCHAN TONTA, DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS! — comenzó a lloriquear Mio aferrándose con fuerza a Ritsu, la que acaridió dulcemente su cabeza y le besó la frente.

—Está bien, Mio-chan. No lo haré más.

—Mou, siempre me haces lo mismo —se quejó Mio aferrándose más a su amiga.

El padre de Ritsu, que se había acercado, sólo se rio ante la escena y le dio la mano a ambas niñas.

—Ya, ya, fue un divertido día de entrenamiento, pero es hora de cenar y luego Mio-chan debe de irse a su casa. Mañana jugarán más.

—Hái! — dijeron las niñas.

Eran días muy felices los de las vacaciones. Todos los días Mio visitaba a Ritsu o Ritsu visitaba a Mio pasando así juntas todo lo que podían y los fines de semana tenían permiso de quedarse a dormir en la casa de la otra. Era muy divertido, pero en el fondo Mio quería ser más cercana a su amiga. Sentía que una distancia crecía entre ellas desde el día en que Ritsu había comenzado su entrenamiento samurai exterminador de ninjas.

Mio quería unirse a ella, luchar juntas hasta el final de las tardes, pues ambas provenían de una larga línea de guerreros samurai anti-ninjas. Desgraciadamente la madre de Mio, la que había muerto de parto, dejó como último deseo que su querida hija se apartara de aquellas prácticas violentas que ella tuvo que soportar durante su niñez. De ahí que Mio no entrenara junto a Ritsu. Y para colmo, su amiga presumía ante ella de sus nuevas habilidades, como la velocidad sobrehumana o sus sentidos híper desarrollados para detectar a los ninjas antes que éstos atacaran. Y por supuesto, asustarla con las terribles historias sobre ninjas que le contaba su padre.

Pero aun así, Mio admiraba a Ritsu, le sorprendía lo fácil que aprendía las técnicas ancestrales de su familia como si nada y las mejorara día a día. La veía tan hermosa luchando con todas sus fuerzas, y deseaba poder unirse a ella... o más bien, medir sus fuerzas contra ella y así demostrarle lo poderosa que podría llegar a ser si se le daba la oportunidad. Desgraciadamente aquel era un deseo que no se le cumpliría nunca por los deseos de su padre.

Aquella noche la cena terminó bien y a la hora el Shogún Akiyama llegó por su hija y juntos se fueron a casa para que Mio se bañara y se acostara. Pero esa noche en especial Mio no pudo dormir. Ella siempre se quedaba despierta hasta bastante tarde pensando en su amiga y en lo bella que lucía luchando, pero esa noche algo cambiaba. Sentía que sus deseos por luchar lado a lado; o simplemente contra ella se incrementaban cada vez más. Por eso, aquella noche abrió la puerta de su balcón y bajó por las enredaderas que subían hasta su cuarto. Mio le había jurado a su padre la primera noche que le pidió entrenamiento samurai que jamás volvería a pedir cosa semejante a nadie nunca más. Está bien, Mio juró no convertirse en samurai, pero otros estilos de combate no estaban incluidos en la promesa, así que la joven huyó en la noche esperando encontrarse con su destino.

Al día siguiente el señor Akiyama llegó corriendo al palacio de los Tainaka en busca de su hija, pero no la encontró. Buscaron y buscaron por todo el pueblo y hasta en los confines del bosque. Y fue Ritsu la que encontró una de las pantuflas de Mio perdida en la entrada. La chiquilla lloró amargamente por meses, hasta que se acostumbró a que su amiga había desaparecido para siempre y canalizó todo su dolor en el combate. A la tierna edad de los ocho años superó a su padre y luego llegó a niveles más altos. Su hermano Satoshi intentaba luchar a su nivel, pero él no tenía un profundo dolor que tenía que liberar convertido como ferocidad en la batalla. La depresión de Ritsu se convirtió en una obsesión por hacerse fuerte y llegar al límite; pues su querida Mio le había dicho que le encantaba verla más poderosa cada día, el presionarse y llegar al límite era la forma de acercarse a su querida Mio.

Pasaron siete años después de la desaparición de Mio cuando uno de los sirvientes llegó corriendo con las grandes noticias: Mio había regresado. No cabía la menor duda, aquel inconfundible cabello negro y sus profundos ojos grises eran inconfundibles, ella realmente había vuelto. Ritsu la abrazó y la cubrió de besos, que la otra recibió felizmente y la abrazó de vuelta. No importaba cómo la vieran, ella seguía siendo ella. Se hizo una gran fiesta que duró tres días, días en los que todos trataron por todos los medios tratar de llegar a Mio y que les explicara la razón de su desaparición, pero nadie consiguió nada; pues Mio aseguraba que no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido.

—Vamos Mio, algo tienes que recordar — insistió Ritsu.

Mio negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho Ritsu, te juro que no recuerdo nada de nada. ¡Mejor bañémonos juntas como cuando niñas!

Ritsu asintió, pero aún estaba confundida. ¿Qué había pasado con Mio?

Las dos se metieron a bañar como siempre, pero una vez más Ritsu se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado entre ellas. Tal como Mio lo había asegurado, de niñas siempre se bañaban juntas, pero hoy ya tenían trece y catorce años y algo en ambas había comenzado a despertar. Pronto Ritsu se descubrió examinando el bello cuerpo de Mio, disfrutando sus curvas, sus suaves pechos... pero pronto movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de expulsar aquel pensamiento perverso. Y en una de sus lascivas miradas, se dio cuenta de algo más en Mio. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices. Ella misma también tenía; de su entrenamiento. Realmente le inquietaba que Mio presentara cicatrices casi iguales. En serio, ¿cuál era el secreto de la joven Akiyama? Mas esa vez Ritsu se cuidó de no decir nada y esperar al momento correcto para encarar de frente a su amiga.

Los meses fueron pasando y con ellos la curiosidad de todos sobre el paradero de Mio, de todos menos de Ritsu que se limitaba a guardar silencio y fingir que al igual que todos, simplemente lo había dejado pasar. Fue entonces cuando un nuevo tema de conversación llegó a ambos shogunatos: era el momento que comenzaran a tener diferentes entrevistas de compromiso. Ambas, hijas obedientes, siguieron a sus padres sin reparos; aunque Ritsu se sentía preocupada, ya que no sentía que podría sentir algo por un hombre así de intenso como lo que sentía por Mio. No quería admitirlo, pero ahora que estaba por comprometerse debía darse cuenta que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga... probablemente desde que se habían conocido, pero la distancia y el reencuentro le hicieron descubrir sus sentimientos. ¿Para qué negarlo? Era por eso que estaba tan obsesionada con saber la verdad detrás de su desaparición. Sabía que ella ocultaba algo y que pronto lo revelaría. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa siempre y cuando no la apartaran de su Mio-chan.

Y tal como lo predijo Ritsu, algo pasó, justo el día en que se organizaron las entrevistas para buscar a los mejores candidatos para las futuras shogunes.

Aquel día fue más bien desesperante para ambas amigas, que al menos tuvieron la suerte de soportar juntas aquel trance ya que sus padres eran amigos. Ya había pasado la hora de almuerzo y quedaba más de la mitad de gente para entrevistarse, cuando uno de ellos cayó al suelo con unas shurikens ensartadas en la rodilla. Ambas familias anfitrionas se levantaron a ver qué sucedía a la vez que desenvainaban sus katanas. Un ninja estaba cerca.

Uno tras otro, los pretendientes caían heridos con diversas armas ninja. Pronto las familias se unieron en un círculo protector ante sus hijas esperando que el culpable atacara pensando que ellas eran el blanco... lógico, eran las herederas de las familias exterminadoras ninja más poderosas. Fue Ritsu la primera en reaccionar, siendo ella la más preparada en aquella sala. Saltó a una gran altura a la vez que desenvainaba su katana y la chocaba contra los sais de la culpable. Las chispas saltaron al contacto del filo de las armas revelando la sonrisa demente de Mio, la que soltó un gruñido de satisfacción y saltó hacia atrás con un triple efecto de giro. Ritsu aterrizó y con tranquilidad apuntó su katana hacia la dirección de Mio.

—Increíble, así que esa es la razón por la que desapareciste — dijo la castaña. — Siete años perfeccionando el ninjutsu y hacerme morir de la ansiedad. Dime Mio, ¿quién tuvo el monstruoso valor de convertir a la heredera del shogunato Akiyama en una ninja sin corazón?

Mio se arregló el cabello, o eso parecía, pues en verdad ahí guardaba sus kunais.

—¿Por qué no lo adivinas luego de luchar unos momentos? Un estilo de combate así de legendario puede reconocerse con sólo cinco minutos de lucha.

Dicho esto, Mio se desvaneció y reapareció justo detrás de Satoshi, quien levantó su katana para defenderse de la lluvia de kunais... pero su atacante se desvaneció de repente. Todos se volvieron hacia el otro extremo del gran patio de los Tainaka, donde Ritsu le daba una patada especial a Mio y la empujaba hacia el otro lado del lugar. Mio se incorporó en el aire y fueron sus piernas las cuales chocaron contra la pared y luego la impulsaron con todo contra Ritsu, la cual hizo uso de su gran velocidad y se posicionó bajo su amiga, para darle así tremendo golpe en el vientre que la impulsó hacia arriba, para luego caer frente a Ritsu.

Los pretendientes ya habían comenzado a huir, aunque no era eso lo que preocupaba a las familias, sino el resultado de aquel combate.

—Dime Mio, ¿realmente piensas detenerme así? Parece que quieres sólo jugar un poco con Satoshi.

Mio comenzó a reírse.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? — preguntó Ritsu.

—Esto — respondió Mio volviendo a desvanecerse.

Ritsu miró hacia todos lados esperando ver a Mio sin poder encontrarla, cuando unos abanicos Tessen la golpearon en el rostro perdiendo una ventajosa pose de combate. Lo próximo que sintió fue otro golpe de Tessen, esta vez en su estómago haciéndola sacar el aire, y finalmente sintió cómo una sombra la tomaba por el tobillo y la arrojaba contra una serie de kunais estratégicamente colocados. Ristu dio un potente giro en el aire para librarse de su captora y cayó centímetros antes de aquel doloroso golpe. Y una vez más se vio obligada a saltar cuando sintió un gran objeto yendo hacia ella. El objeto la siguió enredándose en una de sus piernas y luego la elevó por los aires y la golpeó contra las paredes y sí, contra los kunais que había podido esquivar antes. Finalmente lo que sea que la había atrapado la elevó más que las otras veces y luego la atraía hacia el suelo a toda velocidad.

Todo esto, este ataque ya lo conocía, era un ataque de kusarigama, una larga hoz unida a un contrapeso por una larguísima cadena... una herramienta usada para escalar solamente... y aunque podía usarse como arma sólo sabía de alguien que podía convertirla en una herramienta así de letal. Entonces estuvo claro, no era la primera vez que usaban este ataque contra ella, aunque sí la primera vez que lo usaban con tanta fuerza y brutalidad. La última vez pudo liberarse con bastante dificultad, esta vez parecía que la dificultad sería mucho mayor. El suelo se acercaba peligrosamente... y entonces recordó que en su último cumpleaños su padre le regaló aquella katana que había pasado se generación en generación en su familia, el Dragón Amarillo. La espada que cargaba en ese momento.

Usando toda su concentración, invocó el poder de la espada. Ésta se cubrió de llamas amarillas que calentaron la cadena que la tenía atrapada. Le dolía, sentía que le quemaba y sabía que no resistiría mucho tiempo el contacto del acero caliente contra su piel... al igual que Mio, la que soltó su arma dándole tiempo a Ritsu de liberarse y volver a ponerse en posición lista para recibir cualquier otro ataque de Mio.

La ninja estaba parada ante ella sin blusa ni sostén, con su herramienta tendida a sus pies y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Cómo está Kakifly, Mio? — preguntó Ritsu.

—Feliz de encontrar de tenerme como su mejor estudiante — respondió la ninja con indiferencia. — ¿Te gusta niña? Mi fuerza es mucho mayor de la que aparenta. Adelante Ritsu, MUÉSTRAME TODO LO QUE TIENES!

Ritsu apagó las llamas de su katana y volvió a lanzarse al combate. Chispas y el sonido de las armas de ambas chocando por todos lados de la estancia era todo lo que podía percibirse de tan brutal demostración de fuerza. Las familias, que habían entrenado sus ojos junto con sus cuerpos, podían seguir la pelea; y gracias a eso podían asegurar que no estaban al nivel de sus hijas mayores. Las habilidades de ambas superaban las expectativas de cualquiera.

Finalmente ambas cayeron, cada una a un extremo diferente del patio en donde los aterrorizados pretendientes temblaban de miedo al ver a las dos temibles luchadoras.

—Dime Mio, si todo lo que querías hacer era medir nuestras fuerzas, ¿por qué no te revelaste antes?

Mio volvió a arreglarse el cabello con calma.

—Volví a este territorio mucho antes de revelarme ante mi padre — respondió Mio con la misma calma de siempre. — Espiando a tus padres me enteré de lo que planeaban... dentro de poco sería esta estúpida reunión para decidir tu compromiso. Así pues decidí revelarme sabiendo que estas entrevistas sin sentido se pospondrían de modo que tú y yo podamos estar juntas el día en que se decidiera nuestro futuro.

—Bueno sí, ¿y qué? — volvió a preguntar Ritsu.

—¿Eres idiota o qué? Te he visto luchar Ritsu, tal vez no ahora porque de haberte espiado estoy segura que me hubieras descubierto, pero puedo asegurarte que sabía que eras una guerrera en tu propia liga la igual que yo. Nadie más que yo merece a una guerrera de tu nivel. Yo, que además de ser la alumna más poderosa del hombre que conocemos como el gran maestro de los ninjas, soy la que te ha amado aún antes de saber lo que era el amor. Te amo y no dejaré que nadie más te tenga, por eso decidí hacer mi comedia hasta hoy, para mostrarle a estos pobres imbéciles lo que puede pasarles si tratan de interferir entre nosotras. Y sí, así como sólo yo te merezco, pienso que sólo tú me mereces a mí.

Ritsu bajó al Dragón Amarillo, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? — exigió saber Mio.

—Tú. Por el amor de Dios Mio, la mayoría de la gente se conforma con confesarse. Tú llegas más lejos y decides mostrarme los senos. He de decir que es una forma muy ecchi de pedirme ser tu futura esposa.

Mio se tapó los pechos con un brazo con un sonrojo que era una mezcla entre ira y vergüenza. Ritsu dejó de reírse y continuó:

—Estás más que loca, alumna del gran maestro de los ninjas. Pero sí... también te amo, al igual que tú, desde antes de saber qué era el amor. Así pues Mio Akiyama, te acepto como futura esposa. Espero que ahora que estamos oficialmente comprometidas podamos salir en una cita o algo.

Mio asintió complacida.

—Así me gusta mi amor, pero antes terminemos con esto.

Y ambas volvieron a lanzarse a la batalla.

Los Tainaka y el señor Akiyama pronto dejaron de observar la batalla y pasaron a la sala. El señor Tainaka le pasó el brazo por el hombro al señor Akiyama.

—Bueno viejo amigo, parece que a partir de hoy somos familia — dijo el hombre con calma.

Akiyama asintió.

—Me alegra en verdad... aunque hubiera sido mejor si mi hija no hubiera mutilado a los demás herederos de otros títulos.

—Sí bueno, — dijo la madre de Ritsu. —Deberíamos destapar una botella de sake para celebrar... y claro dejarles un poco cuando acaben. Sólo espero que no destrocemos el lugar.

Mio y Ritsu cayeron exhaustas espalda con espalda. Ambas llenas de cortes, sangre seca y magulladuras en todo el cuerpo, pero felices.

—Sólo espero que cuando entremos a la preparatoria el próximo año encontremos a algún oponente digno, y no es que no aprecie luchar con quien amo pero me encantaría variar a mis oponentes — dijo Mio sonriendo de satisfacción.

—Algo me dice Mio, que nos divertiremos en verdad. No te preocupes por ello.

* * *

**Bueno jóvenes y jóvenas, les dejo la precuela del club de doble cara. Al igual que el resto de la saga consistirá únicamente en seis capítulos, los primeros tres de los inicios de cada una y por último la formación del club de música y combate. Espero les guste este extraño principio tipo Mitsu y sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Condesa de acero**

Un golpe, otro, y otro más. Tsumugi era feliz, muy pero muy feliz. Había soñado con ir al colegio desde el primer día en que supo de su existencia, con esas promesas de una maestra que la querría mucho, compañeros con quién jugar y junto a los que aprendería cosas muy divertidas. Todo eso se hizo realidad y fue tan maravilloso como Mugi pensaba, pero jamás se imaginó que con el colegio vendrían las peleas, las maravillosas peleas.

Una niña más grande quiso quitarle un juguete a Tsumugi, a lo que ella respondió sacando la lengua. La niña le pegó en el estómago y le quitó el juguete. A Mugi le dolió, pero para sorpresa de la abusiva, no lloró. Se llevó la mano al estómago con fascinación y luego cerró el puño y fue ella la que pegó tremendo puñetazo que impactó de lleno en la nariz de su oponente. La niña mayor rugió y lanzó otro golpe, que Mugi no se molestó en bloquear aunque sí en devolver, esta vez como una patada en la rodilla. La niña mayor se inclinó de dolor, y aprovechando la ruptura temporal de la defensa de su nueva oponente, Tsumugi atacó con un nuevo golpe, esta vez a la mandíbula. La niña cayó de espaldas, estaba vencida. Los espectadores soltaron grititos de asombro, los que cautivaron a la pequeña rubia que levantó los brazos en señal de victoria... hasta que una sensei llegó a separarlas y la llevó a la oficina del director, donde llamaron a los padres de Mugi. La pequeña Mugi no entendió lo que pasó después, la tremenda reñida de su madre y la risa de su padre; a ella sólo le interesaba saber que había aprendido algo nuevo y maravilloso que no podía dejar pasar.

Al día siguiente la abusiva del primer día la esperaba con otro par de amigas. Mugi levantó los puños aceptando la invitación y comenzaron. Aquella vez fue la rubia la que perdió, pero las otras tres no salieron limpias. De hecho, terminaron las cuatro en la enfermería. Una vez la enfermera las vendó y les puso banditas a cada una, la mayor preguntó:

—¿Y qué con tu sonrisa idiota? ¿Qué no te duele?

Mugi le sonrió gentilmente.

—Pues sí y mucho, pero me encantó. No sé por qué pero me gusta mucho tener amigas que me hagan hacer esto cada vez. Les prometo que voy a ser mucho mejor cuando sea grande, así que enséñenme por favor! — pidió la pequeña rubia agachando la cabeza.

Las niñas, apenas un año mayores que Mugi, no podían enseñarle gran cosa, aunque después de eso se hizo cierta fama en el colegio; si algo era seguro, era que en el salón "Mariposa" Mugi era la más fuerte de todo el grupo... y de paso de toda la sección de jardín de niños. Con el tiempo, también comenzó la broma que la señora Kotobuki vivía en la escuela, la mitad de las veces porque su hija había golpeado muy duro a un chico; la otra mitad porque su hija fue la que recibió la golpiza. Y es que cuando Mugi descubrió que era la más fuerte de todo el jardín de niños, comenzó a meterse con los niños de primaria... por suerte los de secundaria no le hacían caso a la mocosa molesta que retaba a medio colegio a pelear.

Y cuando llegó a secundaria, ya era la chica más temida y admirada del colegio; por un lado buena, amable y siempre dispuesta a dar una mano a quien se lo pidiera, del otro una amante de una excelente pelea no importaba con quién. Una de las ventajas que tenía la pequeña rubia era que su padre era del tipo que compraba todo tipo de aparatos de ejercicio sin llegar a destaparlos... y gracias a eso la joven tenía tanto pesas para aumentar su fuerza como varias caminadoras para poner al límite su velocidad. La condesa Kotobuki terminó por darse por vencida y dejarla ser; al menos sabía combinar los buenos modales de la nobleza con esa violencia demente que corría por sus venas. Mientras, al conde Kotobuki le daba bastante gracia el desarrollo de su hija como temible luchadora; y amaba el tiempo padre/hija que pasaban viendo en la televisión la lucha libre o el boxeo, por mucho que a su esposa le pareciera irritante que disfrutaran con semejantes salvajadas.

Un día sábado, Mugi bajaba por las escaleras cuando vio que su madre veía algo interesante en la televisión.

—¿Qué es eso, mamá?

La condesa se volvió a verla.

—Esto, jovencita, es esgrima occidental. Un deporte noble y bien reconocido... no como las salvajadas que tú y tu padre miran por el canal de deportes — dijo la señora Kotobuki con orgullo.

Mugi, fascinada con lo que veía, se sentó junto a ella y miró cómo los contendientes luchaban sin cesar con una gran habilidad.

—¿Te gusta, hija? — preguntó complacida la condesa.

Mugi asintió hipnotizada. Aquella fue otra gran revelación. No podía creer la facilidad con que aquellos tipos se movían aun cargando tremendas espadas.

—¿Sabes mamá? Creo que con mi fuerza no me sería difícil manejar una de esas.

La condesa se echó a reír.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Mugi.

—No es nada hija, es sólo que me sorprendes. Nunca pensé que te interesaran deportes de competencia como éstos.

—Bueno, sí. Mamá, quiero aprender — dijo Mugi levantándose de pronto. Ahora todo estaba claro, ese era su destino. — Y no sólo aprender esgrima occidental, sino también boxeo y lucha libre y grecorromana.

—Con todo respeto cariño — dijo la condesa Kotobuki con una gotita en la sien, — me parece que de lo otro ya sabes de sobra. ¿Qué tal si sólo te concentras en la esgrima?

Mugi negó con la cabeza.

—No mamá, soy excelente en peleas callejeras, pero quiero ir más allá y aprender a pelear profesionalmente. Unos cuantos movimientos expertos me ayudarán en mi club de pelea de los jueves.

—¿Tu qué? — preguntó la señora Kotobuki levantándose de la impresión.

—¿Club de pelea? — preguntó el conde entrando por al cuarto. — Bueno, me sorprende que te sorprenda Minako. Por mi parte adelante, sólo esperaba el momento en que lo pidieras Tsumugi.

Mugi miró a sus padres muy emocionada y corrió a abrazarlo... y los soltó inmediatamente después porque no controlaba su tremenda fuerza. Con tantos años de entrenamiento, ninguna pesa que estuviera en el mercado era lo suficiente para ella y tenía que improvisar como encargando unas especiales que nadie más que conociera podía aguantar. Lo realmente sorprendente era cómo se las arreglaba para que su musculatura no se viera extraña, sino que seguía teniendo la complexión de una chica de trece... sólo que atlética, pero en general nada fuera de lo normal.

Durante su primer día de práctica de boxeo, tuvo su tercera y última gran revelación que según la rubia, determinaría su futuro como guerrera. El instructor insistía que en el box se buscaban los puntos más blandos del oponente, especialmente la cara. Y con aquella información, la joven se puso a entrenar su bella cara para no salir lastimada en los combates. Increíblemente se las arregló para conseguir un yunque de herrero (que ella misma llevó de la ferretería a su casa sin pararse a descansar) y su nueva táctica consistía en golpearse la cara contra las paredes de su cuarto. Primero tuvo severas contusiones, pero poco a poco su cara se acostumbró a las paredes revestidas de yeso, así que pasó a los árboles del jardín, y cuando éstos ya no fueron rival para su cara (cada vez más dura y resistente) pasó a las paredes principales (granito sólido) y finalmente al yunque.

Sus padres fueron a su primera competencia de boxeo. Increíblemente vieron cómo su oponente (una tipa que le doblaba el tamaño a la rubia) la golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro... para luego aullar del dolor. Luego fue el turno de la rubia, la que le lanzó tal puñetazo a su oponente que salió disparada contra las cuerdas y éstas se estiraron al máximo y regresaron a la gran chica contra el puño de Mugi, que volvió a impulsarla esta vez hacia arriba hasta cinco metros. Mugi saltó con sus poderosas piernas (que gracias a su entrenamiento tenían el poder de elevarla hasta diez metros con el impulso necesario) y la encontró a media caída. Un golpe más y la pobre chica cayó fuera del ring inconsciente desde el primer golpazo de la rubia. La audiencia estalló en aplausos, la chica esa era tan fuerte como los guerreros de las leyendas y eso que sólo tenía trece años. El conde estaba orgulloso, la condesa perturbada.

Ella pensaba mandarla a su vieja preparatoria (especial para chicas de sangre azul), en donde el comportamiento violento no era permitido... pero no era eso lo que la perturbaba, pues su hija era amable y buena y sólo mostraba esos actos de salvajismo en competencias... no, lo que la perturbaba era cierta historia sobre un poder secreto que cada vez que se sentía amenazado se canalizaba en cinco chicas destinadas a ser guerreras legendarias. La historia estaba más que comprobado que era cierta; ahora era de esperar a que el poder del mago Death Devil llegara a manifestarse, si así era, no cabía duda que su hija era una de las elegidas pues aquel nivel de habilidad no era normal.

Pero de momento, nada de eso perturbaba a Mugi. Ella sonreía y disfrutaba de ser la chica más fuerte del mundo. Y en sus clases de lucha libre y grecorromana, también le iba excelente. Su fuerza era tal, que sus llaves eran a prueba de todo y todos. La rubia era invencible y estaba orgullosa que así fuera. El único problema que encontró durante su formación de luchadora fue en sus clases de esgrima, donde tuvo que buscar una espada lo suficientemente pesada para ella, ya que necesitaba tener algo de peso para lograr el equilibrio del esgrimista. Por suerte para Mugi, su profesor de esgrima era bastante exigente así como dispuesto a ayudar, y más a ella que era una alumna muy prometedora, así que la joven comenzó a practicar con un extraño estilo de combate que le permitía llevar una espada de mandoble en cada mano. Un verdadero reto aún con su temible fuerza, pero logró superarlo para hacerse así una luchadora invencible.

Siguiendo el consejo de su profesor, se dedicó a "distribuir" su fuerza. Gracias a ella podía dar tremendos golpes, tanto que podía crear pequeños temblores pateando el suelo con toda su fuerza, pero según él, si Mugi distribuía su fuerza en pequeñas cantidades tanto en brazos como en piernas podía alcanzar grandes velocidades. Y efectivamente, el sabio sensei tenía razón. Encantada con esta nueva capacidad de su entrenado cuerpo, la rubia subió aún más de nivel en su club de peleas callejeras. Pronto fue coronada como la mejor luchadora derrocando así a un joven de gran cuerpo así como de pésimo carácter... cuya técnica consistía en velocidad y de ahí que pudiera superar a Mugi tantos años de aquel incidente.

Poco después de aquella lucha, la joven condesa regresaba a su casa muy contenta luego de otra competencia de esgrima, cuando alguien le dio una patada por la espalda, derribándola en el acto. Reaccionó rápidamente poniéndose en pie de un salto de manos y se volvió a ver hacia su atacante, el ex campeón.

—Takkun, ¿qué demonios te pasa? — preguntó emocionada Mugi levantando los puños. — ¿Vienes a defender tu título?

El chico fingió un bostezo.

—¿Por quién me tomas mocosa? ¿Qué no fui el primero en felicitarte? No niña, aquí el asunto es que eres muy fuerte y veloz y la verdad es que de no ser por tus modales de clase alta serías realmente aterradora. Verás, soy miembro de una pandilla muy famosa y buscada y vine a pedirte que te unas a nosotros. Sin rencores, sólo reconozco tu talento y creo que algo de tus habilidades nos vendría muy bien. Así que, ¿nos haces el honor?

Mugi negó con amabilidad:

—Lo lamento en verdad, querido Takkun, pero no creo poder meterme a la vida de delincuente. Pero creo que Endo-kun querrá unirse a ti...

—Ya me uní a él — dijo el aludido saliendo de una esquina... armado con una barra de metal.

Mugi retrocedió mientras más pandilleros salían de todos los puntos rodeándola por completo.

—¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? — preguntó la rubia.

—Verás, Kotobuki, o estás con nosotros... o contra nosotros. Muérete.

Y con aquella respuesta, todos se lanzaron contra ella, por lo que tuvo que saltar. Takkun, que era el que la conocía, usó su gran velocidad y un tubo metálico que tenía para darle un golpe en la pierna. Mugi fue derribada y cayó al suelo. Se levantó justo a tiempo para bloquear con su rostro un golpe directamente dirigido a su antebrazo también con un arma contundente. Así, los pandilleros que la rodeaban (diez en total) siguieron atacando, dándole a Mugi bastantes problemas; pues seguramente alertados por Takkun, evitaban darle en los puntos que en el resto de la gente eran considerados puntos débiles como el rostro o el estómago y se concentraban en las piernas o los antebrazos que eran en ella los puntos más vulnerables de su entrenado cuerpo. Sabiendo que no le quedaba otra opción, Mugi desenvainó su espada de mandoble y comenzó a luchar contra las barras y tubos metálicos que cargaban sus oponentes. Con la espada las cosas se pusieron del lado de Mugi, que gracias al tamaño de la tremenda arma mantenía a raya a los demás atacantes... a todos menos a Takkun que era un maestro luchando contra ella y el que más conocía sus debilidades luego de años de debilidad.

Usando su técnica de velocidad, comenzó a moverse de forma que era muy difícil verlo. Mugi lo sabía, así como sabía que cuando usaba ese truco le era casi imposible enfocar sus ataques. Un golpe, otro más y otro y otro de gracia... cada uno dirigido a las dos piernas y los antebrazos, derribando a Mugi una segunda vez y lo que era peor, la hizo perder su espada. Se recuperó rápido, pero Takkun volvió a moverse y esta vez atacó las costillas. La rubia cayó de rodillas y veía a Takkun usar su gran agilidad para dar una vuelta hacia atrás con gracilidad y mortalidad y volvía a comenzar su carrera contra ella. No había escape, ella sería vencida y luego saber qué pensaban hacer con ella esos pandilleros (que se habían alejado para ver mejor el castigo que su líder le daba a la pequeña condesa). Entonces vino la inspiración divina. Dio un t golpe en el suelo, haciendo retumbar los alrededores con un mini-temblor y abriendo una gran brecha. Takkun perdió el equilibrio y ella aprovechó para saltar hacia él y atraparlo por una pierna doblándola hacia atrás para que ésta llegara casi hasta su cabeza. Luego lo soltó antes de romperle un hueso.

Takkun se arrastró con dificultad lejos del alcance de Mugi, cuando sintió que lo aprisionaba de su tobillo derecho y lo levantaba sobre su cabeza para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo; y luego volvía a ser levantado y lo golpeaban de nuevo, esta vez del otro lado. Así, agitándolo como si fuera un muñeco Mugi comenzó a castigar a su descarado oponente hasta que lo soltó adolorido y sin fuerzas para seguir luchando, pero ante todo humillado por aquellos ridículos golpes. Los otros pandilleros hicieron una mueca imaginando el dolor de Takkun (pues las grietas del suelo comprobaban que recibió un castigo inhumano) cuando Mugi saltó hacia ellos poco después de recuperar su espada. Endo, su otro amigo del club de la pelea, fue el primero en recibir el castigo, un gran puñetazo que lo impulsó hacia atrás atravesando la pared de hormigón y de paso las vigas un viejo edificio que por suerte estaba abandonado. Un golpe a la estructura y el viejo edificio se derrumbaría sobre él... por suerte Mugi no era cruel y pronto se concentró en los demás matones, que comenzaron a correr. Dando enormes zancadas gracias a su fuerza superior, logró darles caza... ella de por sí sólo luchaba para competencias pero esta vez la habían enfurecido y no dudaría en usar todo su poder contra sus atacantes y éste era bastante para la desgracia de ellos. Al final sólo quedaba un muchacho delgado y poquita cosa al que Mugi le tenía algo de lástima.

—Vete, me das pena enano.

El chico en vez de aprovechar su oportunidad, apuntó a la condesa con una pistola.

—¿Que te doy pena, dices? ¿Por quién nos tomas? ¿Crees que puedes venir y apalearnos y salir así no más sin un castigo?

Dicho esto, disparó hasta vaciar el cargador de su arma.

Mugi se paralizó por unos momentos, ¿qué podía hacer? Instintivamente tomó su espada y la blandió. Fue algo como instintivo, de algún modo podía ver las balas que se dirigían hacia ella, sólo que en cámara lenta. Miró de reojo su pesada mandoble y supo que podía aguantar el impacto, así pues dirigió su espada contra las balas para desviarlas hacia el suelo sin que la dañaran (aunque afectaron visiblemente el filo de la misma). El pandillero retrocedió despacio, pero se topó con un caballero policía, al que reconoció por su armadura azul brillante con una placa soldada al frente. El joven entonces fue esposado y sometido por el cuerpo correspondiente.

—¿Desea presentar cargos, señorita? — preguntó otro caballero policía.

—Eto, sí, sería buena idea...

—Como guste. Por cierto, quería decirle que estuvo grandiosa... es increíble en verdad. Sólo un guerrero de altísimo nivel puede desviar balas usando un arma blanca. Es increíble señorita, es usted mi ídolo.

—Y el mío.

—Y el mío.

—Y el mío.

Mugi miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de la gran cantidad de personas que habían sido atraídas por los disparos, todos la miraban con gran admiración y respeto. ¡Todo por saber desviar las balas! Eso estaba bastante raro. De cualquier forma Mugi se las arregló para alejarse de ahí antes que el asunto pasara a más. Aquel fue un día interesante para la joven condesa, no sólo se dio cuenta que ya no debía de frecuentar ciertos lugares sino que también se enteró que su nivel estaba mucho más alto de lo que pensaba. ¿Desviar balas? Ahora que lo veía con perspectiva se daba cuenta de su gran habilidad. Ella era Mugi, mucho más que una peleadora callejera o una deportista, ella era una guerrera muy poderosa. Era una lástima que en cuanto terminara la secundaria dentro de unas cuantas semanas, debía de entrar a una escuela especial para chicas de sangre azul. Ahí no podría luchar ni mucho menos encontrar a alguien de su nivel o al menos alguien que le diera problemas. ¡En fin! Se acercaba la graduación y debía pensar en algo que sustituyera su club de la pelea, algo mucho menos peligroso pero con la misma cantidad de violencia. ¿Sería posible?

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que Mugi creía y finalmente llegó el día en que debía de convertirse en una estudiante de preparatoria. No estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de buscar un lugar donde las peleas estaban terminantemente prohibidas; aunque le llamaba más la atención el hecho que fueran tolerantes con el yuri, en fin, al menos tenía algo con qué entretenerse. La joven bajó a desayunar, donde su madre la esperaba con tranquilidad.

—Ah, Tsumugi, que bueno que ya bajaste. Ven, tengo algo para ti.

—Mamá, si no desayuno ahora no podré tomar el tren a tiempo.

—No te preocupes por eso, sólo ven, te prometo que será rápido. — Dijo la condesa.

Mugi suspiró y siguió a su madre. Ésta la guio hacia los establos, donde además de los caballos de siempre, había un enorme animal con la cabeza y alas de águila y el cuerpo y el tamaño de un león, un Grifo.

—Mugi, tu padre y yo queremos darte esto ahora que ya eres una estudiante de preparatoria. Es una hembra. Espero que te agrade y bueno, vuela a gran velocidad, la verdad es que es muy común que las chicas lleven sus autos o sus animales de transporte a Sakurakao, así que puedes irte en ella. Descuida, es bastante dócil.

Mugi se acercó fascinada y tocó con gentileza la cabeza del animal. Éste se acercó y dejó que le acariciara el pico gentilmente. Mugi se maravilló, finalmente tenía un transporte propio. Abrazó a su madre y juntas regresaron a desayunar.

Mugi tomó a su Grifo como un presagio. Tal vez aquel año significaría algo más para ella. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez incluso conocería a alguien que rivalizara con ella en el combate? Escuela nueva, mascota nueva y posibilidades infinitas...

* * *

**Sí bueno, esta vez me enfoqué más en el entrenamiento y en describir el mundo del club de doble cara. Pero en fin, espero que les gustara esta otra perspectiva de este AU y les haya gustado la pelea. Fue divertido en verdad describir el entorno, y bueno, como siempre que me quedo sin comentarios:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mis enemigos me llaman, la Vengadora Encapuchada**

—Llegas tarde, Nodoka-chan — dijo Yui cruzando los brazos.

Nodoka bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento Yui, de veras creí que llegaría antes que tú... como siempre llegas tarde — respondió Nodoka con una sonrisa. — Pero no te preocupes, ya vine.

Yui sonrió y tomó de la mano a su querida amiga.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que como llego tarde a todas partes, mamá me regaló para mis catorce un hermosísimo unicornio. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Soy la dueña del animal más veloz del mundo, mucho más veloz que las harpías!

Nodoka parpadeó sorprendida.

—Yui, es muy difícil montar uno de esos, la velocidad que alcanzan es tal que es casi imposible mantenerse en pie. Son pocos los maestros que pueden dominar a un unicornio.

Yui le guiñó un ojo.

—Nodoka-chan, ¿qué no recuerdas el don mágico de la familia real Hirasawa? Puedo aprender cualquier cosa con sólo verla. Es genial, aprendí a dominar a mi querida Iwai-chan con sólo ver al yoqui mostrarme cómo se hace.

Nodoka puso los ojos en blanco y se puso a caminar junto a Yui en dirección al centro comercial. Siempre le sorprendía la simpleza de Yui, y por eso le gustaba tanto. Podría parecer torpe, descuidada y hasta tonta algunas veces; pero siempre se sabía defender gracias a su forma de ser tan alegre y dinámica y claro; por el dichoso don mágico de su familia. Siguieron caminando por el centro comercial cuando Yui se paró de repente.

—Oye Nodoka-chan, ¿y qué quieres hacer ahora que lo pienso?

Nodoka sonrió.

—Ven, tomémonos un helado junto a la fuente. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Yui asintió y acompañó a su amiga a la heladería, donde ella pidió un helado gigantesco de tres bolas mientras Nodoka uno normal. A la hora de pagar, fue su amiga la que pagó por ella explicándole que era un día especial y tenía que asegurarse que Yui la pasara bien. Al final ambas princesas se sentaron en su banca especial y tras unos bocados de helado, Nodoka por fin habló:

—Yui, eres mi mejor amiga desde que te conozco. Tu solución para todo siempre es una sonrisa y una frase alegre. Mira, no sé desde qué momento dejé de verte como mi amiga y más verte como mujer. Yui, yo te amo. No te quiero como amiga, sino mi novia. Tú sabes tantas cosas de mí... como aquella vez que te confesé que me gustaban las mujeres. Pues bien, no me gustan las mujeres, me gusta una mujer y esa eres tú, Yui.

La joven princesa Hirasawa dejó de lado su postre por primera vez en su vida y miró profundamente a su amiga de la infancia. Aquella confesión la tomó por sorpresa. Pensó, ¿qué sentía ella por Nodoka? Siempre se alegraba cada vez que venía, siempre era un apoyo para cualquier cosa que necesitara. Aún si hacía alguna estupidez, Nodoka estaba ahí para darle una mano y apoyarla para lo que fuera; además que no se enojaba ni porque esa estupidez la afectaba a ella. Más de una vez había pensado en cómo sería su vida sin Nodoka-chan y se vio sola y sin ningún apoyo. Así pues miró a los ojos suplicantes de Nodoka y tomó sus manos botando su helado, aunque no le importó.

—Nodoka-chan, nunca me había planteado qué sentía por ti pero ahora que lo he hecho, creo que te amo también. Te amo como nunca había pensado que amaría a alguien. Sí, eso es. Nunca lo pensé pero ahora que te escucho creo que sí, que sí quiero estar junto a ti.

Nodoka sonrió.

—Yui, espero me perdones más tarde por esto pero te besaré.

Yui sólo preparó sus labios como respuesta y así Nodoka unió los suyos con los de ella. El primer beso para las dos, aunque un poco extraña la situación pero era bonito. Así las dos se levantaron y comenzaron a disfrutar de su salida, convertida en su primera cita. Al final de la tarde Nodoka se dirigió al estacionamiento/establo y se montó en su grifo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve, Yui?

Yui negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su unicornio, que comía heno tranquilamente al lado del grifo de Nodoka.

—Lo siento Nodoka-chan, pero hoy es el primer día en estreno mi licencia de montar y quiero dar un lindo paseo con Iwai-chan. Otro día será.

Nodoka asintió y remontó el vuelo así como Yui salió al galope a toda velocidad. Cruzaron la corta distancia que las separaba de sus respectivos castillos y finalmente llegaron.

* * *

Los castillos de los Reinos de Manabe y Hirasawa habían sido construidos justo en la frontera uno al lado del otro para que así ambos Reyes tuvieran la mutua cooperación. Los Reinos de Manabe y Hirasawa habían mantenido una rivalidad amistosa a lo largo de los años, compitiendo por ver cuál era la superpotencia más poderosa de todo el mundo; conquistando otros Reinos y expandiéndose, pero nunca luchando entre ellos. Y ningún otra superpotencia podía meterse con cualquiera de las dos, pues eso significaba meterse con dos en vez de una. El único país que podía meterse con ambos era Wada gracias a sus temibles aliados, pero luego de una terrible guerra, habían firmado un pacto de no hostilidades. Finalmente un buen día se decidió que ambos reyes debían ser vecinos para así consolidar su amistad y poderío. Se decía que sólo esperaban que un matrimonio convirtiera la superpotencia en dos.

Ambas princesas llegaron ante sus respectivos palacios y tras despedirse amistosamente, entraron cada quien a sus actividades diarias. Desde que eran pequeñas, sus juegos o salidas debían de terminar a las seis de la tarde ya que Nodoka tenía un "entrenamiento especial" por parte de su padre y abuelos. Desde hacía más de veinte generaciones, los gobernantes de Manabe eran conocidos por su feroz estilo de combate hecho especialmente para aniquilar a veinte o más guerreros dependiendo de su experiencia. Nodoka había comenzado su brutal entrenamiento a los seis años demostrando una capacidad increíble para los combates cuerpo a cuerpo usando el arma legendaria: su sable. Pronto Nodoka se hizo famosa en su familia por su habilidad, tanto que no tenían nada más que enseñarle pero ella seguía entrenando para incrementar sus habilidades; y es que a Nodoka le encantaba luchar. Mientras luchaba Nodoka era feliz, pero por una extraña razón jamás se atrevió a contarle a Yui que era una guerrera de altísimo nivel. No, Yui sólo sabía que todos los días a las seis de la tarde Nodoka debía de ir a una educación especial exclusiva para la familia real de Manabe.

Al principio Yui se sentía muy sola sin su amiga, hasta que buscó un hobby para ocuparse mientras Nodoka se encargaba de aumentar su fuerza. Así fue como comenzó a tocar la guitarra. Con su capacidad sobrehumana para aprender cualquier cosa Yui se convirtió en una artista muy talentosa pudiendo tocar casi cualquier cosa que se le enseñara, aunque prefería el pop-rock ligero.

Nodoka con calma dio una vuelta hacia atrás, colgándose de una viga del techo antes de terminarla, desapareciendo así de la vista de sus abuelos. Éstos hicieron lo mismo comenzando así la lucha desde las sombras. El estilo de los Manabe se basaba en el sigilo y el silencio, más o menos como el ninjutsu, con la diferencia que éste era más personal. Ellos jamás utilizaban armas arrojadizas, tenían un gusto por los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo... pero también estaban entrenados para desviar todo tipo de ataques de armas arrojadizas así como entrenaban sus sentidos para detectar a los atacantes escondidos en las sombras de forma fácil y rápida. Eran unos luchadores temibles los Manabe, desde hacía más de veinte generaciones cuando un joven rey se enamoró de una mercenaria que debía asesinarlo. El Rey era caracterizado por su gran inteligencia además de ser un estupendo ingeniero. La mercenaria cayó pronto en las trampas ocultas del Rey y fue vencida, para luego ser perdonada. Como agradecimiento, la chica se puso inmediatamente al servicio del joven Rey siguiendo el código de los mercenarios de los antiguos días. El Rey la aceptó y la convirtió en su guardaespaldas personal... hasta que por azares del destino se enamoraron mutuamente y se casaron. Todo fue normal hasta que tuvieron a su primer hijo, a quien la mercenaria le enseñó todo lo que sabía del combate para convertirlo en un poderoso guerrero. El chico no sólo se benefició de las asombrosas habilidades de su madre, sino también de su padre que construyó para él un gimnasio lleno de trampas que serían mortales para un luchador ordinario, más no para un alumno de la Reina.

Con el tiempo el gimnasio construido por el Rey se convirtió en una reliquia familiar donde todo peleador Manabe debía de probar su destreza conquistándolo. Nodoka lo conquistó hacía tiempo, ahora lo utilizaba como campo de batalla, pues sus victorias eran demasiado fáciles en una arena normal. Sus abuelos y su padre estaban orgullosos de ella y realmente hacían de todo para poder seguir su ritmo, por difícil que esto fuera. La realidad era que siendo tan joven, Nodoka alcanzó el nivel máximo de guerrera siendo capaz de desviar balas usando su sable, proeza que la mayoría de luchadores Manabe sólo lograba pasados los veinte años.

Cuando acabó el combate en victoria de Nodoka, la familia se retiró a tomar algo frío luego de una batalla tan intensa. Nodoka estaba de excelente humor, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su padre.

—¿Qué sucede, Nodoka? Hoy estás un poco más distante de lo normal.

La joven sonrió.

—Es sólo que... padre, ¿recuerdas cuando te anuncié que me gustaban las mujeres?

El Rey asintió.

—Pues bien, — dijo la chica sonrojándose, pero muy poco. — Finalmente hoy me he confesado a una chica y me ha dicho que sí quiere ser mi novia. Estoy muy contenta.

—Eso está muy bien Nodoka — dijo el Rey. — ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

Nodoka tomó aire y respondió:  
—La princesa Hirasawa. Yui.

Se hizo presente el silencio.

—¿Yui-chan? — preguntó el abuelo de pronto. —¿Hablas en serio, Nodoka?

La chica volvió a asentir.

—Es... increíble — dijo el anciano emocionado de pronto. —¿No ves lo que significa Nodoka? Si todo sale bien, esto podrá significar la unificación de nuestros reinos. Nuestra amistad se verá consolidada por fin.

La chica volvió a asentir, contenta.

—Basta, no marees a la niña, papá — dijo el padre de Nodoka. — Apenas hoy está comenzando el noviazgo. Lo mejor será calmarse.

POR EL AMOR DE YUI-CHAN Y NODOKA-CHAN Y TODO LO QUE ESTO SIGNIFICA! Se escuchó de pronto retumbando por todo el castillo.

—Díselo a los vecinos — dijo la abuela de Nodoka sorbiendo un poco más de té helado. —En serio que son personajes únicos estos Hirasawa.

Nodoka no pudo sino estar de acuerdo. Alegres, dinámicos, en serio que esa familia real era todo un caso. Aunque debía reconocerles que eran extremadamente inteligentes si de daba la situación. Así pues se sirvió más té helado y miró hacia la ventana con una gran sonrisa imaginándose la gran celebración que tenían en el palacio vecino, así como el tipo de bienvenida que le organizarían en cuanto volviera a poner un pie en aquel lugar.

—¿Saben? — dijo Nodoka, feliz. — Si encontrara un verdadero reto para mis habilidades de peleadora mi vida estaría completa.

—Bueno, siempre está la opción de combatir el crimen de incógnito — dijo el abuelo de Nodoka a modo de broma.

Todos rieron Nodoka incluida, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien...

* * *

Era bien entrada de noche cuando Nodoka se levantó, tomó su sable y brincando a través de las paredes de su palacio llegó a la puerta principal y de ahí saltó hacia la acción. Corriendo de techo en techo por los edificios de apartamentos, observó a su primer objetivo: un traficante de drogas. La chica saltó de su lugar alto justo detrás del traficante, que sobresaltado por aquella sorpresa, sacó su arma y apuntó a su atacante, que lo desarmó con facilidad y le dio tremendo golpe a la mandíbula y luego al estómago. Incapacitado el traficante, Nodoka tomó una cuerda que llevaba y lo ató a un poste lo mejor que podía. El tipo quería soltarse y escapar... o llamar por ayuda pero Nodoka lo amordazó también. Era algo decepcionante, esto no era un reto en lo absoluto para una guerrera como ella pero al menos era muy entretenido. Sintiéndose como una súper heroína siguió su patrulla nocturna, en donde atrapaba e incapacitaba a cualquier criminal que encontraba. Hasta se enfrentó a una pandilla entera saliendo completamente ilesa del asunto. Su poder estaba mucho más allá de lo que podía imaginar cualquiera y se sentía grande y poderosa. Ella era la princesa de su reino, que además de gobernarlo se dedicaría a mantener el orden en las calles pasara lo que pasara.

Miró su reloj, mejor regresaba a su cama o no podría descansar. Entró sigilosamente a su cuarto y se quedó dormida sin siquiera quitarse su ropa deportiva y su máscara. En cuanto sonó su despertador un par de horas luego, se vistió normalmente y bajó a desayunar con su familia. Lo bueno de las vacaciones era que no tenía ningún horario que respetar así que podía tomarse su tiempo para desayunar.

Supo que algo no andaba bien en cuanto bajó a desayunar con su familia. Su padre y su madre la miraban muy serios. Sus abuelos divertidos.

—Eto... ¿sucede algo? — preguntó Nodoka.

Como respuesta su madre le alargó el periódico.

_"Criminales de todo tipo aparecen apaleados y atados frente a la jefatura de policía"._  
Nodoka levantó una ceja, los medios sí que eran veloces.

—Nodoka-chan, ¿sabes que bromeaba cuando dije lo de combatir el crimen, no? — preguntó el abuelo Manabe.

—Es un comportamiento muy peligroso el tuyo hija mía — dijo la Reina Manabe muy seria. — Eres como la hija de la duquesa Kotobuki, metiéndote en situaciones peligrosas por el mero gusto de la violencia sin sentido. Nodoka, puede pasarte algo en una de esas.

—A mí lo que me preocupa es que puedas ocasionar un escándalo y tengas que responder al público — dijo su padre.

Nodoka miró hacia abajo avergonzada.

—Oigan... ¿y cómo supieron que fui yo?

—Mi cielo, tenemos cámaras de seguridad — dijo su madre con calma.

Nodoka soltó una palabrota por lo bajo.

—Ya, ya Nodoka — dijo su abuela. — Es normal que sientas algo de deseos de acción, sabemos que no te pasará nada y que el único peligro es para tu prestigio como princesa.

Nodoka no dijo nada.

—Por eso decidimos darte algo — dijo su abuelo sacando una vieja capucha gris cuidadosamente doblada y planchada. — Ésta perteneció a tu ancestro mercenaria de hace veinte generaciones. En el bajo mundo ella tenía un nombre que aún encontrarás en los libros de historia. Espero que le encuentres algo de utilidad.

Nodoka extendió su capucha algo confundida, luego sonrió divertida.

—Me encanta. Sí, está bien, honraré a mi linaje usando esta cosa.

La familia se dio por satisfecha y siguieron con su comida. El día lo pasó Nodoka junto con Yui y tal como lo imaginó, la bienvenida que le dieron en el palacio Hirasawa fue épica. Al llegar la noche, Nodoka eligió cuidadosamente su ropa: un pantalón gris oscuro, una blusa sin mangas color negro, guantes de cuero, una máscara color negro y la capucha junto con botas militares. Nodoka sonrió y abrió la ventana lista para otra noche de violencia sin sentido como la llamaba su madre. Estaba dispuesta a saltar cuando su padre se asomó.

—Hija, sólo déjame avisarte que cuando comiences la escuela no te permitiremos seguir saliendo hasta tan tarde, sigue con tus actividades extrañas a horas más razonables.

Nodoka asintió y saltó de nuevo a la acción. Tal vez algún día le contara a Yui de sus habilidades y su hobby extraño, pero de momento golpear criminales era su tiempo para ella y lo disfrutaría así mientras pudiera.

Encontró a un hombre del tamaño de un armario tratando de irrumpir a una joyería cuando ella saltó tras él y le tocó el hombro ligeramente para llamar su atención. El tipo se volvió listo para golpearla con una palanca, un golpe rápido pero torpe así que la temible Nodoka no hizo más que echar su cuerpo hacia atrás para esquivarlo y luego aprisionar entre sus piernas una de las del armario gigante. Se impulsó en el suelo para dar un giro y así hacer caer al tipo.

El hombre cayó y Nodoka retiró sus piernas con agilidad justo antes que el otro le cayera encima. El tipo quiso volver a levantarse, cosa que no pudo porque Nodoka era una luchadora excepcional y cada intento que hacía por levantarse ella lo paraba dándole un gran golpe en los brazos o en las piernas o en cualquier parte de su cuerpo que él usara para tratar de impulsarse hacia arriba. Finalmente el tipo pidió perdón, que Nodoka no le dio sino que le dio un golpe de karate en la nuca desmayándolo; y una vez solucionado el problema, lo ató contra un poste frente a la estación de policía. El hombre medio volvió en sí y preguntó:  
—¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Nodoka se encogió de hombros y dio la respuesta que caracterizó a su ancestro hacía muchísimos años.

—Mis enemigos me llaman: la Vengadora Encapuchada.

* * *

**Bueno pues, prometo que en el próximo cap haré una pelea más emocionante entre guerreras legendarias, de momento sólo quisiera explicar cómo se llegó a la situación en que se está en el "Club de Doble Cara"- Espero les haya gustado y ya saben:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Al otro lado del espejo**

_Hace más de quinientos años:_

El hombre se rio descaradamente al ver cómo aquellos cinco incautos se aproximaban a él muy confiados que su plan funcionaría y tendrían una oportunidad contra él. Habían logrado penetrar su gran fortaleza; pero hasta ahí podrían llegar, al igual que miles antes que ellos. Había vivido cientos de años ya que su monstruoso poder era tal, que hasta la muerte misma temía su presencia. Él era el inmortal, el todopoderoso Death Devil, ¿cómo es que aquellos "Caballeros de la Luz" pensaban siquiera en que tendrían una oportunidad contra él.

—Este es el fin, Death Devil — dijo el líder.

—Como si no hubiera escuchado lo mismo miles de veces, todas resultando en desastre. ¿Realmente tango algo que temer de ustedes caballeros? — dijo el hechicero haciendo un extraño ademán con su brazo.

Una onda de energía destructiva salió disparada contra los Caballeros, pero fallo al tocar el aura de los caballeros ya que era tan poderosa que el temible poder de Death Devil no les hizo daño alguno. El hechicero retrocedió un par de paso para volver a evaluar la situación, aparentemente los había subestimado.

Aprovechando su momento de duda, los Caballeros hicieron brillar su Luz Interna purificando así sus alrededores del aura de muerte y destrucción que rodeaba al Hechicero. Death Devil se cubrió los ojos con un brazo mientras que con el otro hacía un segundo ademán.

Los Caballeros se prepararon para el próximo movimiento de su temible enemigo al sentir un ligero temblor en las baldosas del suelo de aquel majestuoso salón. Poco a poco el costoso piso fue removido por las manos blanqueadas por los años de miles de esqueletos enterrados bajo éste, los esqueletos de aquellos que en otro tiempo fueron los guerreros que se atrevieron a desafiar a Death Devil. Era la guardia de los muertos, la más poderosa y confiable del hechicero, cuyo mayor fortaleza era que gracias a la magia de su señor, sus habilidades como poderosos guerreros seguía intacta. En busca de consejo, los Caballeros miraron a su líder, quien estaba calmado.

—Amigos míos, yo me encargaré de asegurar y sellar al maldito. Ustedes cúbranme, eviten que su ejército de muertos vivientes me toque. Sé que podrán lograrlo, son mejores guerreros que yo.

Los Caballeros de la Luz rodearon a su líder y tal como él les ordenó, comenzaron a espantar a los esqueletos de aquel lugar, luchando con todo lo que tenían mientras su líder cobraba fuerzas. Los muertos daban batalla, pero por suerte los guerreros tenían lo suyo... sólo esperaban que fuera suficiente. Death Devil lanzó varias ondas de energía destructora contra todos los caballeros, energía que seguía siendo desvanecida por las auras de Luz. Comprendiendo por fin la situación, Death Devil se vio forzado a juntar energía al igual que el primer caballero para así lograr soltar un golpe mortal. Uno solo y el caballero sería historia. El ser juntó pues su energía, aunque temía que los demás se unieran para proteger a su líder, así que siguió usando parte de su gran poder para movilizar a sus esqueletos; y ese fue su gran error.

Con todo el poder de la Luz que resistía su cuerpo mortal, el Caballero hizo brotar de él un gran resplandor de energía mística lo suficiente para hacer retroceder a Death Devil. No lo mataría, ya que la muerte no lo tocaría jamás, pero sí lo reduciría a poco más que un despojo viviente. Así pues Death Devil lanzó toda la Oscuridad reunida contra aquel maldito resplandor. No servía de nada, había desperdiciado demasiado poder en mantener vivos a sus esqueletos y al no ser suficiente para detener la Luz, la Oscuridad fue absorbida y purificada. Death Devil comenzó a retroceder.

El Hechicero retrocedía cada vez más hasta llegar a un espejo de cuerpo completo detrás de su trono, en el cual le gustaba contemplar su eterna belleza y juventud. Aquel espejo que sería su perdición.

—Tu vanidad te traiciona, Death Devil — dijo el líder de los Caballeros de forma solemne. —Este espejo se ha convertido en la puerta de la que será tu prisión. Un mundo vacío, sin nada que puedas destruir y mucho menos alguien a quién gobernar con el terror. Es el final de tu era, Death Devil.

El hechicero analizó sus opciones: o ser destruido por la Luz o entrar a su encierro eterno. La elección era sencilla, aunque aún debía de dar una última provocación; una despedida memorable.

—Eres un gran idiota, Caballero. Por mucho que me encierres, jamás podrás sacar mi presencia del todo de este mundo. Mi poder es demasiado para que puedas hacer cosa semejante. Créeme que algún día saldré de este lugar y cobraré mi venganza. No me importa el tiempo que me tome, pues bien sabemos ambos que la muerte no quiere tocarme.

—No Death Devil. Te diré un secreto para tu sucio ser: la Luz es la única llave que puede abrir la puerta de tu celda eterna. Y claro, un ser como tú jamás soportará ni un poco de Luz en su alma, mucho menos la cantidad suficiente para liberarte. Te hará pedazos apenas la toques. Lo siento, Death Devil, pero el encierro es eterno — dijo el caballero brillando lo más que podía obligando a Death Devil a retroceder de una vez por todas dentro del espejo sellándolo para siempre.

—Alguien se hará de la Luz por mí, me buscarán y entonces yo emergeré y mi era volverá. No puedes encerrarme por siempre — fueron las últimas palabras del hechicero.

El Caballero cayó de rodillas. Estaba perdido, sabía que el usar tanto aquel Poder lo mataría, pero logró su objetivo: encerrar a Death Devil de una vez por todas. Sus aliados lo rodearon compasivos, pues sabían del sacrificio que debía de hacer, sólo quedaba acompañarlo.

—Death Devil tiene razón, tarde o temprano alguien será demasiado imbécil para buscar liberarlo — dijo alguien por fin, luego de un largo silencio.

—Sí, es verdad — admitió el primer Caballero. — Pero la Luz sabe defenderse, antes de esta batalla le mostré lo que debe hacer.

—¿Y qué es lo que hará, Maestro?

—Construiremos una escuela, allá donde escondamos la Luz. El corazón puro de la juventud será lo suficientemente poderoso para alejar la vista del hechicero, aunque algún día la encontrará por fin. Mas no hay que temer, pues la Luz sabe defenderse. Ella se esconderá en el corazón de cinco niñas recién nacidas... las cuales no tendrán acceso a este secreto poder ya que desconocerán que lo llevan dentro, pero este poder no se quedará quieto. Se manifestará como ardientes deseos de lucha, de hacerse más fuerte y dominar un estilo de combate al nivel de los grandes maestros.

—¿Y por qué sólo mujeres, Maestro? — preguntó alguien.

—Porque Death Devil menosprecia a la mujer, considerándola infrahumana e incapaz. No esperará que una de ellas cargue con todo ese poder dentro... y mucho menos que esté más capacitada para luchar que cualquiera. No importa cuántos torpes caigan en sus garras, las guerreras legendarias los mantendrán a raya.

—Algún día descubrirá el patrón y cambiará de estrategia.

—En ese caso el poder se dividirá más y tendrá que enfrentarse a un número de guerreras mayor que el esperado — dijo el primer Caballero, ya con voz más tenue. — Ese momento, en que haya más de cinco maestras peleadoras será el momento de la batalla decisiva, pero si pueden aprovechar su ventaja dependerá enteramente de ellas, no de nosotros...

Dicho esto, el primer Caballero soltó un suspiro de satisfacción pudiendo finalmente morir en paz. Sus compañeros hicieron el solemne pacto de seguir con el ejemplo de su Maestro y crear la escuela que mantendría alejado para siempre al hechicero del único poder que podría liberarlo; y a dicha escuela la llamaron Sakurakao.

* * *

_Actualidad:_

Había vivido siglos en aquel mundo vacío dedicándose únicamente a observar, pues era lo único que podía en aquel encierro sin fin que parecía atenuar también sus poderes. Observaba mediante los espejos, que al parecer eran ventanas hacia el mundo del que fue arrebatado. Ventanas, no puertas. Desesperado y harto de todo había utilizado lo que quedaba de su gran poder para abrir un vínculo con el mundo exterior siendo el espejo que lo empujó hacia dentro su única vía. Durante siglos había reclutado a gente a través de él, gente lo suficientemente idiota y cegada por la ambición para que detectara y le trajera la Luz para liberarlo de su eterna prisión. Al menos acertaron detectándola, ya que cada vez que se acercaban lo suficiente invariablemente cinco alumnas de aquella preparatoria para mujeres de sangre noble salía en defensa de aquella Luz usando habilidades de combate que estaban a niveles superiores. ¿Ninjutsu? ¿Mui-Thai? ¿Peleas callejeras? No importaba el tipo de combate, siempre eran guerreras supremas cuyas habilidades pasaban más allá de los límites. Luego de muchos fracasos y falsas ilusiones, Death Devil finalmente comprendió lo que sucedía. Era aquella maldita Luz, que sentía su presencia y se dividía dentro de los corazones de aquellas chicas, que convertidas en guerreras mantenían a raya a todos aquellos que trataran de tomar la luz para liberarlo a él.

—Es una criatura interesante la mujer, creada de la costilla del hombre siempre la consideré un ser imperfecto. He de decir que confiar tal poder a seres tan volubles fue estúpido, pues no podrán manejarlo; pero a la vez fue brillante, ya que un error tan tonto siempre pasará desapercibido para alguien como yo. Bien jugado Caballeros de la Luz — dijo Death Devil reflexionando y mirando hacia atrás, específicamente todos sus fiascos tratando de obtener la Luz para sí. —Su imperfección es su mayor fortaleza; así que no veo por qué no...

Pensando, pensando finalmente llegó a la conclusión que la mejor forma de apoderarse de aquella ansiada Luz era buscar a una alumna de aquella escuela de chicas aristócratas. ¿Pero cómo podría atrapar a alguien?

Sawako suspiró tristemente mientras pedía su cuarto pedazo de pastel de chocolate en aquella cafetería. Norimi la miró preocupada.

—Vamos Sawako, anímate. No eres la primera ni serás la última que rechazan en el amor. ¿Qué te parece si tocamos un poco, eh? Eso siempre te anima — dijo Norimi en un intento desesperado por animar a Sawako.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

—Él me dijo que buscaba a alguien salvaje, a alguien que le cantar el odio al mundo. Por cantar esas cursilerías es que no me quiere a su lado — volvió a lloriquear Sawako.

Norimi no sabía qué hacer, su amiga Sawako era realmente difícil de tratar. Pensando en cómo podía animarla la había traído a aquel café que parecía una casita colonial, en donde incluso estaba decorado con hermosísimas antigüedades que de paso podían comprarse para que la anciana dueña siguiera consiguiendo más y más exóticas antigüedades. Pero nada, ni aún que ya tenía cuatro piezas de su pastel favorito nada podía volver a la vida a la pobre chica desilusionada del amor. O eso pensaba cuando un espejo grande de cuerpo completo llamó su atención.

—Oye Christine, ¿ya viste que espejo más bonito es ese? — preguntó Sawako como hipnotizada mirando el objeto.

Norimi miró el objeto y asintió, aunque no comprendía bien qué vio su amiga en él.

—Se verá genial en el salón del club — declaró finalmente Sawako.

Norimi levantó una ceja.

—¿Estás segura? No es más que un espejo.

—Vamos, ¿qué daño puede hacer?

Al final Norimi aceptó, únicamente porque le era un alivio ver que Sawako estaba mejor de aquel episodio depresivo gracias al misterioso espejo. Pagaron a la dueña por los pasteles y el espejo, que fue enviado a la escuela Sakurakao. Las demás miembros del club de música ligera no entendían bien qué le veían a aquel espejo, pero al igual que Norimi aceptaron sólo por ver mejor a su amiga despechada. Sawako no sabía qué, pero algo de ese espejo funcionaba como un imán para ella. Todos los días que venía al club el espejo era lo primero que veía, como esperando una respuesta de él. Todos los días lo miraba, siempre sin obtener algo.

Del otro lado del espejo, Death Devil esperaba paciente a que esa chica de anteojos, la más vulnerable de aquel grupito, se encontrara a solas con él. O en todo caso sólo en compañía de su amiga de cabello corto. Era de esperar el momento... y éste finalmente llegó un día que a las demás miembros de aquella banda fueron castigadas menos Sawako y Norimi que tuvieron la suerte de no querer meterse a cantarle "cumpleaños feliz" a su maestra de grado a media clase. Sabiendo que sus amigas no iban a venir, ambas se dedicaron a practicar sus acordes a solas con el inquietante espejo, cuando éste comenzó a brillar.

Ambas chicas gritaron cuando el espejo finalmente mostró la figura de un hombre joven y guapo, hasta llegar a los ojos, que eran completamente negros. Lo habían visto mencionar muchas veces en la historia reciente, era el hechicero más temible y poderoso de todos los tiempos, Death Devil. El primer impulso de Norimi fue huir y avisar a las autoridades de la escuela, mientras que el de Sawako fue acercarse al hombre con curiosidad.

—Ahora lo sé — dijo Sawako fascinada tratando de tocar el espejo, cuando fue repelida por una onda de energía oscura. Bueno, ya se preocuparía por eso después. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer... y preguntar. — Dime, ¿eras tú lo que me atraía tanto de este espejo? ¿Qué quieres de mí, poderoso Death Devil?

El hechicero le sonrió a Sawako a través del espejo.

—Ah, niñita... he visto tu corazón, puedo sentir tu dolor. Él desea a una chica más salvaje, con mucho más poder. Poder es lo que te ofrezco yo. Conviértete en mi estudiante, Sawako. Tu herido corazón está clamando por fuerza, por venganza si así lo prefieres. Yo puedo darte lo que deseas, hacerte tan poderosa y... ¿Cuál fue la palabrita del insensible que no vio tu potencial? Salvaje.

Sawako se sentó cautivada ante el espejo mientras la horrorizada Norimi recordaba todo lo que alguna vez estudió en historia, de cómo él tenía la habilidad de manipular los corazones vulnerables. Recordó entonces el súbito cambio de Sawako en cuanto vio el espejo y comprendió que había caído desde el primer momento en que el hechicero le puso el ojo. Ahora su amiga sería la sirviente de Death Devil sin importar qué.

¡No! ella lucharía por su amiga, ella usaría la fuerza de su amistad de varios años. Quiso acercarse, intervenir para hacer volver a Sawako. Su corazón puro de jovencita preocupada por su mejor amiga sería suficiente. Así pues ella se acercó a Sawako y la jaló del saco de la preparatoria esperando hacerla entrar en razón o al menos arrastrarla hacia fuera del lugar. Death Devil extendió su mano creando una poderosa onda que impulsó a Norimi contra la pared, chocando y quedando en el suelo abatida.

—Que boba eres, mocosa. Tal vez haya perdido la mayor parte de mi poder dentro de tu mundo; pero a cortas distancias aún puedo mostrarte algo de mis habilidades. Además, ¿tú crees que sólo le ofrezco algo a Sawako? También he visto tu corazón Norimi Kawakuchi; siento un deseo incansable de convertirte en alguien famosa por sus habilidades en la guitarra. Desgraciadamente el pop-rock suave es un campo demasiado peleado. ¿Por qué no te unes a tu amiga y aprendes así una música más poderosa y con competencia relativamente nula? Ven a mí y te convertiré en la intérprete más talentosa de tu generación, Norimi Kawakuchi...

Norimi miró a los ojos a Death Devil, el hechicero había tocado su fibra sensible. Un momento de duda, todo lo que él necesitaba para entrar al corazón de Norimi y potenciar la maldad oculta que tienen todos los seres humanos. Ese era el secreto de Death Devil, de por qué siempre fallaban todos los intentos por derrocarlo, pues con el mero uso de su máxima habilidad, los guerreros se volvían unos contra otros en un momento de locura inducida por él. La única diferencia fueron los Caballeros, que tenían un corazón puro.

Así, Norimi cayó ante el hechizo de Death Devil inclinándose junto a su amiga Sawako dispuestas a recibir al nuevo Gran Maestro.

—Mis estudiantes, la música es el más poderoso de los elementos naturales. A través de ella se pueden crear los mundos más maravillosos o bien llenar el mundo de tinieblas. En la música están los sentimientos y en los sentimientos está el poder de cambiar el mundo. Así pues, ya tienen la habilidad, es el momento de usarla para lo que realmente importa. A través del Death Metal ustedes podrán crear una nueva y maravillosa era de tinieblas en mi nombre. Adelante pues poderosas hechiceras.

Dicho esto, hizo aparecer dos guitarras; una para cada una. La de Norimi era una Fender Stratocaster negra, la de Sawako una Flying Bee blanca. Ambas aceptaron el pacto, al tomar las guitarras estaba hecho.

La Luz sintió el peligro pero decidió que aún no era el momento de dividirse. Death Devil jamás utilizaba a jovencitas de escuela para sus fines, mucho menos las propias estudiantes que se suponía confundían sus sentidos de oscuridad. Así pues decidió esperar, pues sentía que esperar sería el movimiento del enemigo.

—¿Nos apoderamos de la luz, Gran Maestro? — preguntó Sawako perdida en su adoración por Death Devil.

—Nos encargaremos, no tema — dijo Normi haciendo una reverencia aún más profunda.

—No, chicas. Es cosa de saber esperar y reunir nuestras fuerzas — dijo el hechicero. —Su banda es un elemento poderoso. Tráiganlas a mí y esperen a que duden, para así hacerlas unirse a nuestra noble causa. Una vez todas sean lo suficientemente fuertes, sólo será cuestión de esperar a que se manifiesten las guerreras legendarias. Si no aparecen, denles una provocación pero oblíguenlas a salir, pues la Luz estará dentro de ellas.

Las dos chicas se inclinaron ante su nuevo Gran Maestro cumpliendo así con lo que él deseaba. Una a una las chicas del club cayeron ante la tentación convirtiéndose así en las nuevas servidoras de aquel ser esperando el momento en que se manifestaran las tales guerreras. Su banda fue rebautizada con el nombre de su Maestro esperando así una reacción, pero no pasó nada en varios años.

Aún después que se graduaran, la Luz seguía sin aparecer. Sawako, preocupada, se hizo profesora de su amada escuela siempre, buscando la Luz para así liberar a su Maestro. En cuanto al espejo, fue removido hacia un local propiedad de una de sus amigas, Della.

Mientras, la Luz esperó lo que consideró el momento. Hacía tiempo que presentía un nuevo intento de Death Devil por salir de su prisión eterna, pero siguiendo sus instintos decidió aplazarlo hasta el momento final. E hizo lo correcto pues así como lo predijo aquel Caballero hacía más de quinientos años, él adivinó el patrón y cambió la estrategia.

Así pues, era el momento. La Luz se dividió en once, haciendo que cada uno de los fragmentos escogiera a una pequeña aristócrata que algún día protegería el Poder. Aún se arriesgó y eligió a alguien que no estudiaría siquiera en Sakurakao, pero algún día se uniría a las otras.

El momento había llegado, las piezas estaban ya ordenadas en el tablero, ahora era tiempo de ver cómo se desarrollarían los eventos.

* * *

**Y bueno, esta vez hice un cap dedicado a los malos. No estaba en mis planes originales así que creo que es un cap más a la historia. En fin, espero les haya gustado y aunque no era la batalla que les prometí, al menos había una batalla mágica al principio. Sin más les digo:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Por el nacimiento, de nuestro club de doble cara:**

—Ricchan, Mio-chan vino a buscarte — dijo la señora Tainaka somnolienta.

—Voy — respondió Ritsu dirigiéndose al establo familiar.

Tomó las riendas de su nuevo gran amigo, un dragón tipo chino color rojo y dorado de nombre Kasai. Poco original, pero eso era lo de menos. Ritsu acarició el hocico de su bestia y se volvió. Tal como imaginaba, Mio estaba detrás de ella fría e inexpresiva como siempre.

—¿Lista? — preguntó Ritsu.

Mio asintió y se subió detrás de su amiga una vez ésta tomó las riendas de Kasai. El gran animal abrió sus alas y se alejó por los cielos. La verdad era que ambas recibieron un dragón como regalo por entrar a la preparatoria más afamada del Reino de Hirasawa y el Reino de Manabe. Pero la noche anterior habían luchado y apostaron a ver quién sería la chofer la primera semana y Ritsu perdió, así que ahí estaban, volando por los cielos hacia la famosa Sakurakao.

—Oye Mio, ¿sabes que te hubiera llevado con sólo pedírmelo, no? — preguntó Ritsu mientras hacía parar a Kasai y lo dirigía hacia el establo que le tocaba.

Mio se encogió de hombros.

—Claro que lo sé, ¿pero qué es la vida sin un poco de violencia demente para animarnos el día? Después de todo entraremos a una escuela para "perfectas señoritas" y parece que nos debemos de olvidar de nuestras peleas a medio día.

Ritsu no dijo nada más y tras echarle el brazo por los hombros a su prometida se dirigió al interior de la escuela.

* * *

Mugi estaba algo desanimada. Le habían hecho renunciar a la federación de boxeo y de lucha grecorromana; así como a la asociación de luchadores jóvenes, ya que la escuela no toleraba que una de sus alumnas arruinara su prestigio por estar metida en semejantes salvajadas. En fin, tenía que aceptarlo ya que sólo serían tres años de contener su temperamento. Además podía entrenar perfectamente sin necesidad de un oponente, así que su fuerza jamás declinaría. Animándose con esos pensamientos, la rubia fue a clase.

Todo el día fue bastante normal para el gusto de la rubia y agradecía de corazón que se hubiera acabado. Y aunque les dijeron en la ceremonia de bienvenida que era obligatorio que todas las alumnas participaran en un club, les dieron tres semanas para decidirse por algún club así que por ese día la rubia mejor fue por un helado. Había un pequeño centro comercial cerca de la escuela, así que caminaría ahí para luego tomar su grifo y regresar a su casa. Pidió uno sabor pistacho y cuando estaba regresando pudo ver algo que la sorprendió gratamente.

Dos de sus compañeras siendo asaltadas por un par de motoristas. Las chicas estaban aterrorizadas al punto que tuvieron que desmayarse. Mugi no las culpó, al fin y al cabo era bastante común entre aristócratas acudir a aquella táctica tan triste. Al final Mugi avanzó decidida y tocó delicadamente el hombro de uno de los sujetos. Él se volvió a Mugi y entonces la rubia lo levantó en el aire y lo estrelló en el suelo con su tremenda fuerza. El otro fue en ayuda de su compañero y para su desgracia eligió darle un golpe a la cara, causándole una fractura mayor y gritos de dolor. Mugi aprovechó y atrapó una de las piernas del hombre con las suyas, se aferró a ella con piernas y brazos y dio un giro hacia un lado. Se escucharon los huesos crujir y separarse de la articulación. El tipo se arrastró hacia su pistola entre gemidos de dolor cuando sintió que la rubia lo tomaba de su pierna buena y la doblaba hacia atrás con todo. El tipo volvió a aullar de dolor a pesar que esta vez no le fracturó la pierna. Atemorizado, arrojó la pistola lejos y se arrastró lejos de ahí. El otro quedó desmayado de un golpe así que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Muy contenta Mugi se levantó y pensaba volver a la escuela cuando un sonido como de aplausos la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se volvió para ver a una chica de cabello castaño y una diadema amarilla quien efectivamente estaba aplaudiendo.

—Debo decir que me sorprendes — dijo Ritsu acercándose. — Sólo he visto esas técnicas en la televisión y bueno, se miran difíciles de hacer. Wow, los dejaste fritos sin esfuerzo.

Mugi hizo una ligerísima reverencia.

—Te agradezco el cumplido, ahora si me disculpas he de golpearte a ti. Nada que no puedas manejar, sólo un ligerísimo golpe.

Ritsu levantó una ceja.

—¿Se puede saber por qué? — preguntó.

Mugi hizo una cara como que no quería decirlo.

—Verás, pueden expulsarme y bueno, pienso tumbarte y ponerte con esas otras dos — dijo Mugi señalando a las dos del desmayo autoinducido. —No puedo permitir que te acuerdes de mí porque me arriesgo a mucho.

Dicho esto la rubia dio un poderoso salto hacia delante a gran velocidad y golpeó. O más bien trató, ya que por mucha velocidad que tuviera, no podría alcanzar a Ritsu que seguía tranquila mientras eludía el golpe. Frustrada, Mugi lanzó una cantidad de golpes contra la castaña, todos a gran velocidad. Más de alguno debía de tocarla pensaba ella. Se equivocaba, la velocidad de Ritsu era tal que para ella todos esos golpes ni siquiera iban en serio. Al final, ya cansada fue Ritsu, la que mandó el golpe.

Mugi veía el puño de la castaña acercarse contra su rostro, así que sonrió para sus adentros sabiendo que aquello no terminaría bien para la otra; cuando de pronto su oponente cambió de dirección y le dio de lleno en el vientre. Mugi fue lanzada hacia atrás de espaldas. Mugi no podía creerlo; lo que se vio como un solo golpe, en realidad fueron diez dados a una enorme velocidad creando así la ilusión de uno... y vaya que dolieron. Dolieron lo suficiente para hacer que Mugi se decidiera a pelear en serio, así pues se levantó de un potente salto y aterrizó golpeando el suelo con ambos puños causando un temblor que se expandió por toda el área.

Ritsu se preparaba para correr hacia su oponente cuando observó cómo aquella onda de choque terrestre se acercaba hacia ella con todo, así pues usó su velocidad para escapar de la onda de choque hacia un poste, en el cual se apoyó para saltar hacia atrás con un giro mientras la onda de choque pasaba por debajo de ella sin tocarla siquiera. Pero Mugi estaba lejos de terminar, ella corría en dirección a Ritsu con todo y la encontró recién aterrizando, así pues le dio un puñetazo en el estómago en pago de los diez recibidos. Ritsu salió despedida hacia atrás atravesando la pared de cemento de un local que por suerte estaba desocupado. Levantándose de entre los escombros, Ritsu miró hacia arriba, esa rubia del demonio había saltado y estaba a punto de caer sobre ella. Una vez más confió en su velocidad, así que esperó hasta el último segundo para esquivar de un salto el golpe.

Una vez más el impacto causó un mini-terremoto que causó una onda expansiva tremenda, sólo que esta vez mucho más potente ya que Mugi utilizó todo su cuerpo y no sólo los brazos. Ritsu aterrizó donde la rubia había caído y descubrió un enorme agujero en el suelo. Con una gotita en la sien, Ritsu se asomó para ver en qué estado quedó su oponente. Al ver a Ritsu asomarse, Mugi saltó de pronto tomándola por el cuello de la blusa y una vez en el aire, la arrojó hacia el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Ritsu atravesó el suelo al igual que Mugi la otra vez, sólo que a ella en verdad le afectó bastante. ¿Cómo era que la otra había salido ilesa de semejante golpe? No importaba, era el momento de subir de nivel.

Ritsu se incorporó aún algo mareada por el golpe y comenzó a correr hacia Mugi. La rubia levantó los puños esperándola, cuando Ritsu llegó a máxima velocidad, desapareciendo de pronto; o más bien enfocarla con los ojos era demasiado pedir cuando alguien se moví así de rápido. Mugi rompió su defensa en cuanto sintió cómo Ritsu derrapaba sobre el suelo y de una ágil patada le daba a una de sus rodillas haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Extendiendo sus brazos para no caer de lleno sobre el suelo, Mugi se apoyó y a punto de levantarse estaba cuando Ritsu atacó de nuevo, otra vez a su vientre con el mismo tipo de golpe de muchos impactos a gran velocidad. Tal vez Mugi había entrenado su resistencia en todos sus puntos blandos, pero el vientre era el menos entrenado de todos y todavía sentía dolor... sobre todo cuando esos golpes estaban dirigidos a puntos de presión. Ritsu se alejó para tomar vuelo y arremeter contra ella de una vez por todas, cuando Mugi se recuperó y a pesar de no ver a la castaña, supo que corría a toda velocidad hacia ella; así pues pateó el suelo con todo. La onda expansiva del temblor miniatura funcinó, Ritsu perdió el equilibrio; correr a esa velocidad era muy difícil y hasta la más mínima alteración del terrenopodía hacerla caer.

Una vez en el suelo, Mugi corrió hacia ella, esta vez levantándola aprisionando firmemente su cabeza con una mano, y sus pies con la otra, doblándola hacia atrás. Ritsu gritó de dolor. Quería zafarse, pero ¿cómo? Había visto la lucha libre en la televisión y era casi imposible librarse de un rompe-espaldas. Fue cuando Mugi saltó aún sin soltarla. Ritsu apretó los dientes esperando la caída. En el aire, Mugi hizo una complicada pirueta dejando a Ritsu abajo y a ella arriba, era una llave que terminaría con Ritsu en la sala recuperación del hospital más cercano, con todas sus costillas hechas polvo.

Una sombra se acercó por el aire y se lanzó contra Mugi, específicamente sus antebrazos, obligándola a soltar a Ritsu, que una vez fuera de la prisión de la rubia se volvió a ver a la sombra... que había desaparecido. No veía la sombra, pero veía a Mugi caer mientras cortadas aparecían sobre ella de la nada. Cayeron las tres y Ritsu se volvió a ver a aquel ser invisible para todos menos para ella.

—Mio, es mi batalla. No te metas en esto; aún si pierdo, perderé con honor, por todo lo que el Bushido representa.

Mio se hizo visible para Mugi también, aunque jamás fue invisible del todo para ella; que gracias a que era una luchadora experimentada bien podía distinguir a Mio como una sombra.

—¿Realmente crees que lo hice por salvarte? Por favor, ambas sabemos que ya estabas preparando tu escape. Simplemente no puedo dejar que te diviertas tú sola con la nueva peleadora — dijo Mio mirando primero a Ritsu y luego volviéndose a Mugi. — Muy bien, hoy yo seré tu oponente.

Mugi negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo con tu amiga, Mio-chan. Las luchadoras debemos tener honor.

Mio puso los ojos en blanco y presionó suave pero firmemente sobre la frente de Mugi. Fue algo horrible, era como una corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo y lo paralizaba. Desgraciadamente para Mio, no calculó bien la fuerza de Mugi y no pudo desmayarla, como era lo usual, únicamente paralizó sus brazos. Al ver cómo estaba la situación, Mugi le dio un tremendo cabezazo a Mio, que salió disparada hacia atrás haciéndole un segundo agujero al local que Ritsu ya había atravesado. La pelinegra se levantó más furiosa que nunca lista para poner a la rubia en su lugar, cuando Ritsu se adelantó y llamando al Dragón Amarillo, apuntó hacia Mio.

—Tú te lo buscaste — declaró Ritsu,

Mio miró a su prometida y luego a Mugi y de inmediato supo que si luchaba contra las dos no iba a terminar bien. Así pues inclinó la cabeza y se desvaneció.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga? — preguntó Mugi acercándose a Ritsu como pudo, ya que además de sus brazos sentía sus piernas dormidas.

Ritsu le tocó diferentes puntos del rostro, haciéndola recuperar su movilidad.

—Es alumna de Kakifly y bueno, está poseída por un deseo de violencia demente; sólo no le gusta que la contradigan. Oh, y me llamo Ritsu.

—Yo me llamo Tsumugi, pero puedes llamarme Mugi — dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. — Es increíble, no me imaginé que hubiera peleadoras a mi nivel en esta escuela.

Ritsu asintió.

—Fue una grata sorpresa en verdad.

Mio reapareció con tres helados de paleta para sorpresa de las dos.

—Sí que fue genial. La próxima me debes un combate, Mugi — dijo Mio con seriedad.

Mugi asintió con una sonrisa.

—¿Saben? Es una lástima que no existan clubes escolares en los que podamos mostrar nuestras habilidades de guerreras. Sería excelente — dijo Ritsu.

—Y no nos permitirán formar uno nuevo si ese es el tema — añadió Mugi tristemente.

Mio suspiró y una vez más se puso a ojear la lista de clubes. Le había llamado la atención el de literatura, pero sólo porque iría bien con su fachada de niña tímida y buena. Entonces encontró algo que al principio la sorprendió, pero luego la hizo sonreír complacida.

—¿Qué pasó, Mio? — preguntó Rits.

Mio le mostró la lista de clubes.

—Esto, hay un club: el de música ligera que no tiene senpais. Todos se graduaron hace poco y como comprenderás, quedó vacío. Nadie más se ha apuntado al club y bueno, como no tiene senpais nadie está interesada en este club. Piensa Ritsu: tú y yo nos unimos al club y decimos que es de música, cuando en realidad es de pelea. Y tú deberías unirte también Mugi. Sería excelente.

Mugi miró a MIo con los ojos como platos.

—Esa idea, me fascina — dijo como hipnotizada.

—¿Se volvieron locas o qué? — dijo Ritsu levantándose de pronto. —¿Se dan cuenta que sólo terminaríamos logrando que nos expulsen?

Mio sonrió a su prometida.

—Vamos Ritsu. Si te unes, dejaremos que seas nuestra presidenta. Piénsalo: mi personalidad falsa es una chica muy confiable. Con eso, lograremos nuestro club especial donde sólo las más fuertes estaremos por siempre.

Ritsu no estaba de acuerdo, su fidelidad al Bushido no iba con la idea de fingir... pero también la seducía la idea de luchar más y más. Así pues se rindió.

—Muy bien, pero sólo si en verdad soy la presidenta.

Así pues las tres chicas unieron sus manos para celebrar su decisión.

Al día siguiente fueron a llenar la solicitud para unirse al club de música ligera. Todo fue sin problemas. Al principio la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Sokabe Megumi les dijo que sería un problema sin senpais, pero lograron convencerla que aquello no sería un problema. Así pues las tres chicas fueron muy contentas hacia su salón en cuanto les dieron la llave.

—Pero es un permiso provisional — dijo la presidenta. — Si no tienen cuatro miembros para cuando se acabe el plazo de tres semanas, su club será disuelto y deberán arreglárselas en otro lado.

Las tres chicas asintieron y se fueron hacia su salón, ahora preocupadas.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? — preguntó Mio ya fastidiada mientras se dejaba caer sobre una silla del club. — ¿Aceptar a cualquier imbécil para que continuemos con nuestro club?

—Obviamente no podemos aceptar a nadie más — dijo Ritsu frustrada.

Mugi estudiaba cuidadosamente las reglas de ingreso a los clubes.

—¿Saben chicas? ¡Tenemos una oportunidad!

Ninja y samurai se acercaron a la boxeadora para ver qué se traía entre manos.

—Aquí dice que lo único que debemos hacer es presentar el carné escolar con todos los datos de todas las integrantes —dijo ella muy emocionada. — Cuando frecuentaba clubes de peleas callejeras hice muchos amigos que se dedicaban a la falsificación. Un carné de Sakurakao no es tan difícil ni peligroso de falsificar como una licencia de conducir o de montar. Sólo nos inventamos una alumna y con eso ya estamos.

Ritsu retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Yo en esto no me meto. Háganlo, pero yo no tengo que verlo — declaró la castaña.

Mio asintió, ni modo, Bushido.

—Me parece una idea excelente, Mugi. Yo te apoyo.

—Iremos después de la hora de los clubes — dijo Mugi cruzando los brazos.

La puerta se abrió de repente.

—No es por nada, pero no creo que sea necesario hacer algo que signifique su expulsión en cuanto las descubran — dijo una desconocida entrando al club. — No es necesario, ya que voy a unirme a este club.

Todas se volvieron a ver a la recién llegada. Era una chica de cabello castaño agarrado en dos horquillas con ojos color chocolate, una sonrisa de tarada y una guitarra en la espalda.

—Mi nombre es Yui, Princesa del Reino — se presentó ella con una reverencia.

—No nos importa que seas la princesa, tú no tienes madera de unirte a este club — dijo Ritsu ya en su papel de presidenta.

—¿Qué no? — preguntó Yui descolgándose su guitarra y comenzando un virtuoso solo.

Las tres observaron la pasión con la que tocaba con una gotita en la sien. Increíble.

—A mí que no me den algo tan simple como las castañuelas o sólo silbar. Yo soy una dotada guitarrista y quiero ser la guitarrista principal de la banda. ¿O el papel ya está tomado?  
—No puedes ser la guitarrista principal porque no hay banda a la cual unirte — dijo Mio sin preocuparse por falsear su personalidad. —¿Por qué no te vas por donde viniste, Hirasawa, o mejor te vas a un club que en verdad toque música?

Yui se adelantó y se dejó caer en una silla mientras le quitaba a Mugi el reglamento para entrar a los clubes.

—Mmh... veamos... además de tener un mínimo de cuatro miembros, cada club debe de hacer una representación de lo que hace durante el festival escolar; y en el caso específico del club de música ligera eso significa un concierto de la banda o bandas formadas dentro del club. ¿Si no tocan música cómo le harán para el festival? Lo único que lograrán será un buen castigo por usar indebidamente los recursos de la escuela.

—¿Qué eres, una princesa o una abogada? — preguntó Mio sacando disimuladamente un kunai de su cabello, cuando Ritsu le tomó por el brazo.

—Hirasawa: qué haremos durante el festival es problema nuestro — dijo la otra castaña severamente. — Además revivimos este club sólo porque no había otros miembros, es nuestra fachada. Lo que realmente hacemos es pelear.

Yui levantó una ceja.

Mugi se levantó y le mandó un gran puñetazo a Mio, que se desvaneció para eludirlo y reapareció detrás de ella con una patada triple a la nuca. Mio gritó de dolor por lo duro del cuerpo de Mugi, dándole a la rubia la oportunidad de tomarla por el tobillo y girarla y girarla para luego estrellarla contra una pared. Mio se levantó y respondió con una lluvia de kunais, que Mugi evitó pateando el suelo haciendo que una gran baldosa de granito sólido saltara frente a ella bloqueando las armas de la ninja demente. Mio volvió a desvanecerse y reapareció frente a Yui.

—¿Ya te convenciste que no estás hecha para esto? — preguntó la ninja con un dejo de ira en sus ojos.

Yui silbó y luego aplaudió alegremente.

—Sugoi! Parece muy divertido, déjame aprender.

—¿Aprender? Mocosa, tardé años en dominar la técnica de desaparición, no creo que tú...

Yui se desvaneció delante de todas y reapareció del otro lado de la habitación.

—Es un don mágico de mi familia — explicó la princesa. — Puedo aprender cualquier cosa con sólo verla. Digo, tengo que pulirla con práctica pero el hecho es que con sólo enseñarme y darme la oportunidad puedo alcanzar el nivel experto en cualquier área. ¡Por favor, seré una alumna muy diligente!

Mio no supo qué decir, pero luego sus ojos se iluminaron con una sonrisa demente. Ritsu supo lo que pensaba, realmente entrenaría a la princesa.

—Muy bien... veo que subestimé tu nivel de guerrera, pero veo que tienes potencial. Como tú desees Princesa. Yo, la alumna más destacada del gran maestro de los ninjas seré tu maestra.

—Oye, yo quiero entrenarla también. Si es verdad lo que dice, será maravilloso pulirla como boxeadora — dijo Mugi adelantándose.

Ritsu también quería entrenarla, así que Yui las calmó con una sonrisa.

—Hagamos esto: aprenderé lo básico de cada una y después me decido por un estilo de combate. ¿Les parece?

Las chicas se relajaron, aquella era una perfecta solución, así que sonrieron. Así pues Mugi sacó un set de pasteles que trajo de su casa y junto con un juego de té muy caro, comenzaron a merendar charlando un poco para celebrar la llegada de su nueva miembro. Por ahí del tercer pedazo de pastel, Yui se aclaró la garganta:  
—Chicas, ahora que lo pienso necesitan aprender música porque eso del reglamento no me lo inventé yo.

—Muy bien, tú danos las bases de la música y nosotras las bases del combate. Es una situación de ganar-ganar — dijo Mio seriamente. — Eso de tocar un instrumento de cuerdas suena interesante; aunque por eso de proteger mi falsa personalidad, debería de buscar otro más discreto.

—Pues toca el bajo — dijo Yui comenzando su cuarto pedazo. — Es muy parecido y no destaca tanto; pero es un asunto más delicado porque con eso marcas el cuerpo de la canción. También necesitaremos a alguien que marque el ritmo. Una batería combinaría bien con un bajo y una guitarra eléctrica.

—Esa me toca a mí entonces — dijo Ritsu. — Le pediré a mis padre que me compren la batería, de todos modos dicen que debo buscarme otro hobby porque no podré pelear en la escuela.

—Y bueno, yo toco el piano, así que no habrá problema si me incorporo como la tecladista de la banda — dijo Mugi emocionada.

Las chicas celebraron la idea y al final, alzando sus tazas, brindaron:

—Por el nacimiento, de nuestro club de doble cara.

* * *

**Como les prometí, guerrera legendaria contra guerrera legendaria. Espero que les gustara, esta vez me concentré en el estilo de combate de Mugi y su fuerza y resistencia. Y bueno, el club ha nacido por fin y es el momento de nuevos desafíos. Sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Campamento de entrenamiento**

Yui entró al salón del club igual que todos los días y se apresuró a tomar uno de los pastelillos de Mugi, cuando Mio arrojó un kunai haciéndola retirar la mano. Todas miraron a Mio sin entender. La pelinegra se aclaró la garganta.

—Han pasado dos meses desde que empezamos con esto y Yui ha demostrado ser una alumna excelente — comenzó Mio indiferente. — También una gran maestra cuando nos enseña música, pero no podemos estarnos así con ella aprendiendo una semana con cada una. Yui, debes decidirte y decidirte ya.

Yui se quedó sin habla.

—Bueno, Mio tiene algo de razón — razonó Ritsu. — No puedes estar en entrenamiento toda la vida, tienes que decidirte por un estilo de combate para que podamos empezar a pelear de buenas a primeras. Yui, escoge.

—Por favor Yui-chan — secundó Mugi. — Yo sé que has estado practicando los ejercicios que te recomendé para aumentar tu resistencia y fuerza, así que creo que la decisión está más que clara.

Yui tragó saliva, todas sus nuevas amigas la miraban expectantes. La verdad era que Yui no quería escoger, pues sabía que las demás terminarían por enojarse con ella. Necesitaba una salida, algo que la apoyara. Entonces tuvo la idea.

—Pero minna, ¿cómo puedo escoger si todavía no he aprendido ni una de las técnicas supremas? No me las han enseñado, sólo hablan de ellas como si nada, pero no he visto ni aprendido nada.

Las demás cambiaron su expresión. Yui sabía que las llamadas técnicas supremas eran demasiado destructivas y no podían realizarse en un lugar cerrado como el salón del club, así que compró algo de tiempo. Las demás se mostraban pensativas, lo que Yui decía era cierto, ¿cómo iba a escoger si ellas se negaban a enseñarle sus movimientos más poderosos? Entonces la expresión de Mio cambió de pensativa a una sonrisa perversa. Yui tembló para sus adentros, eso no pintaba bien.

—Tienes toda la razón mi querida Yui — dijo Mio. — Pero también sabes que no podemos utilizar esas técnicas aquí porque terminaríamos por derrumbar toda esta ala de la escuela. Por eso lo mejor sería hacer un campamento de entrenamiento. Todas, como buenas aristócratas, tenemos una casa de verano. ¿Alguien quiere prestar la suya para mostrar nuestras habilidades?

Ritsu sonrió orgullosa.

—Mio, esa es la mejor idea que has tenido — la felicitó. — Y como nuestras familias conocen nuestros hobbys, tenemos en nuestra casa de verano una instalación para practicar nuestros estilos.

Todas se felicitaron entre sí y comenzaron a discutir cual sería la mejor casa para enseñarle a Yui las técnicas supremas. La única que no participó de la charla fue Yui. Suspiró, estaba perdida, tarde o temprano se iba a tener que decidir por un estilo y no se quería ni imaginar cómo se pondrían los combates una vez eligiera.

—Decidido — anunció Mugi. — Será en mi casa de verano; pues mi estilo de combate es más bien neutral y no requiere de un campo especial como el de Mio-chan o el de Ricchan. Cuando entremos de vacaciones iremos a entrenar a mi casa de verano y verás nuestras técnicas supremas Yui-chan.

Yui forzó una sonrisa. Esto no sonaba que iba a terminar bien.

* * *

Los exámenes pasaron más rápido que Yui pudiera predecir y llegó el momento. Llegaron a la casa de verano de Mugi a la primera semana de vacaciones decididas a comenzar. Como una muestra de cortesía a la dueña de la casa, Mugi sería la primera en mostrarle a Yui su técnica suprema. Yui se sentó como alumna obediente mientras Mugi estudiaba el terreno.

—Muy bien Yui-chan, presta atención: esto es muy divertido de hacer. Pero ten cuidado: si te pasas de la raya tu oponente se puede morir. ¿Comprendes esto?

Yui asintió. Entonces Mugi saltó lo más alto que pudo con sus poderosas piernas y cayó golpeando el suelo con sus dos puños a la vez. Yui conocía muy bien ese ataque, seguidamente vendría un pequeño terremoto... no sonaba a técnica suprema, pero lo que sí era que lo hizo con mucha más fuerza de lo normal. Pronto Yui salió violentamente de sus pensamientos cuando el poderoso temblor hizo que la tierra se levantara en un gigantesco montículo de diez metros de alto... justo donde ella estaba sentada. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, Mugi subía sobre el montículo y cuando alcanzó una altura considerable, saltó de nuevo. Yui la veía caer sobre ella de forma que cuando impactara, le diera con todo con su codo. Mugi aceleraba más y más... no había forma de evitar el tremendo impacto, a menos que se dominara la velocidad característica del estilo Tainaka. Así Yui instintivamente hizo una triple pirueta hacia atrás justo a tiempo cuando Mugi chocaba contra el gran montículo hundiéndolo de vuelta. Yui se llevó una mano al pecho, aquello sí que estuvo aterrador. Mugi aplaudió alegremente.

—Te felicito Yui-chan, sabía que podrías esquivarlo. Pero no cualquiera puede. Es una técnica muy destructiva y todos sobre los que la uso terminan una semana en terapia intensiva seguidos de tres meses de rehabilitación.

Yui tragó saliva... luego rio alegremente.

—Mugi-chan, he de admitir que fue realmente aterrador.

—¿Verdad que sí? — siguió sonriendo Mugi. Ahora es tu turno de intentar.

Yui asintió y se puso manos a la obra con su maestra como guía. Fue una tarde bastante difícil, ya que esta técnica, inventada por Mugi, requería de coordinación y dirección. Coordinación ya que Yui debía de golpear el suelo con sus dos puños en el momento exacto en el que cayera y dirección porque debía de dirigir el montículo hacia donde estaba el oponente; de esta forma el lugar donde éste se encontraba se levantaría de inmediato y ella debía de usar luego toda la fuerza de sus piernas para subir el montículo y luego saltar para dar el golpe de gracia. Únicamente en la parte de escalar el montículo Yui resultó mejor que su maestra, pues usaba la técnica de escalar rápidamente sin ser vista, aprendida de Mio. Pero luego de aquella agotadora sesión, Yui dominó la técnica suprema de su maestra con una gran maestría.

A la mañana siguiente, Ritsu la llevó al mismo lugar donde practicó con Mugi, cada una armada con una katana.

—Muy bien Yui, no pierdas de vista ni uno solo de mis movimientos porque la coordinación es vital para que funcione. Recuerda que los oponentes a los que me enfrento son ninjas de altísimo nivel.

Yui asintió.

—Bien, ¿sabes hacer la técnica de clones de Mio?

Yui volvió a asentir.

—Dame cincuenta y quiero que todas se muevan de tal forma que no pueda identificar a la original. ¿Entendido?

Yui obedeció. Ritsu cerró los ojos y con cuidado desenvainó su katana. Saltó y golpeó su katana contra una roca, del lado que no tenía filo pues no quería dañarla. Volvió a saltar esta vez con su katana vibrando a causa del golpe anterior y comenzó a moverla en círculos pequeños. Aterrizó y comenzó a correr entre los clones de Yui usando su máxima velocidad. Cada uno de los clones se desvanecía de repente al sentir la vibración de su katana contra ellos hasta que llegó a la original, la que salió disparada hacia atrás con un gran corte en el vientre. Ritsu se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano.

—El estilo exterminador ninja es defensivo Yui, recuérdalo bien. Este movimiento se llama barredora de clones; en general esas cosas son ilusiones de velocidad jugando con el espectro de luz y el polvo que levantas al moverte; también están los creados por el veneno de los kunais pero esos se desvanecen en cuanto sudas el veneno. Por eso se deshacen al sentir la vibración, en conjunto con el túnel de viento creado por mí. Pero sigue siendo una katana lo que estoy usando, de ahí que te cortara.

—Pero Ricchan, ¿por qué no podías enseñarme esto dentro del salón del club?

Ritsu sonrió.

—Haz tus clones de nuevo.

Yui obedeció. Entonces Ritsu repitió el movimiento... o eso pareció, ya que la maldita se movía tan rápidamente que era imposible verla, sólo se sentía el viento cuando ella pasaba a gran velocidad y eliminaba cuanta falsa Yui estuviera en el camino. Finalmente Yui sintió que Ritsu paraba justo frente a ella, con todos sus clones eliminados.

—Porque tengo que bajar la velocidad para enseñarte y no pienso arriesgarme a que un ninja, aún Mio, averigüe cómo se hace este movimiento; la firma de los Tainaka. Kakifly nos teme por esto precisamente. Hoy aproveché porque Mugi no está teniendo piedad con Mio y no tiene tiempo de ver cómo realizo la técnica suprema. Ahora comienza mi alumna.

Yui asintió y comenzó a repetir paso a paso la técnica de Ritsu. Era realmente difícil, como ella dijo, tenía que concentrarse de sobremanera en combinar velocidad y coordinación perfecta. Tenía que destruir sus propios clones, ya que al ser una técnica de engaño el Bushido le prohibía a Ritsu realizarla, pero aun así progresaba. Finalmente Yui cansada y tras todo un día de practicar paso a paso, Yui dominó una segunda técnica suprema.

A la mañana siguiente, era el momento de que Mio le enseñara. Mio era realmente aterradora y cruel; pero a la vez era una maestra con mucha paciencia y no dejaba a Yui parar hasta dominar lo que tenía para enseñarle; pero también la animaba a seguir.

—Muy bien princesita, más te vale escoger mi estilo; porque esto no es algo que se le enseñe a cualquiera, ¿entendiste?

Yui no dijo nada, sólo permaneció seria mientras Mio la observaba. Al final la pelinegra se quitó la blusa mostrando los vendajes que tenía debajo de ésta; luego comenzó a quitárselos.

—Tu blusa y sostén fuera, Yui — ordenó Mio.

Yui se sonrojó.

—Pero Mio-chan... las dos tenemos novia y...

—Obedece.

Yui obedeció exponiéndose también. ¿Qué pretendía Mio?

La muchacha terminó de quitarse los vendajes, mostrando su hermoso cuerpo, pero también una larga cadena ceñida fuertemente a su cuerpo; de un extremo había un contrapeso y del otro una hoz. Esa hoz era un arma ninja llamada "gama", ¿pero qué planeaba Mio?

—Retrocede — volvió a ordenar Mio.

Yui obedeció una vez más.

Mio comenzó a girar su cadena del lado de la hoz más y más rápido, expandiendo el círculo cada vez más y girando a cada vez más velocidad.

—Ritsu te mostró el truco de cómo ganar más velocidad, más te vale usarlo si quieres volver entera a tu castillo. Y es en serio.

Y antes que Yui pudiera reaccionar, Mio dirigió la cadena hacia ella. Yui la esquivó lo mejor que pudo y observó horrorizada cómo una palmera detrás de ella se hacía astillas al instante. La cadena comenzó a seguirla devastándolo todo a su paso. Yui no sabía si podía seguir así; sólo quería correr. Entonces Mio volvió a formar aquel círculo alrededor de ella.

—Ataca, pero con espada u otra arma. Nada de ataques con tu cuerpo o no terminará bien.

Yui obedeció sacando su mandoble de sus bolsillos sin fondo y arremetió contra Mio. Una fuerza invisible la rechazó. Yui cambió de táctica y lanzó kunais y shirikens, igual fueron rechazados por aquella fuerza invisible. Luego arremetió a toda velocidad contra Mio, igualmente rechazada. Mio comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, aún con su círculo de destrucción alrededor de ella. Yui retrocedió presa del pánico.

—Kakifly-sensei dijo que cada ninja tenía que tener una firma, un ataque que dominara como nadie. Yo escogí esta arma porque es más una herramienta de escalador que un arma casi invencible con ella. Esta es mi técnica suprema. Domínala y serás invencible.

Yui asintió emocionada, entonces Mio cesó y le pasó una kusarigama extra que tenía.

—Adelante.

Yui obedeció y otra vez pasó todo el día practicando la técnica ninja de Mio. Era difícil; pues una vez más requería de concentrarse y coordinar hasta el último de sus movimientos para que su ataque fuera efectivo.

—Ne, ne, Mio-chan ¿es necesario estar semi desnuda para dominarla?

—No. Yo me guardo mi kusarigama bajo mi ropa, por eso tengo que desnudarme. Tú tienes tus bolsillos sin fondo y la guardas ahí; pero, no pienso estar yo sola con los pechos al aire todo el santo día.

Yui se rio ante la ocurrencia y siguió practicando hasta el anochecer.

Al final de la cena, donde comía como nadie ya que por practicar se saltaba el almuerzo, la pobre chica todavía tenía que enseñarles música a sus compañeras. Era difícil seguir aquel ritmo, pero Yui estaba contenta.

—Y bien, ¿a quién seguirás para que siga entrenándote Yui? — preguntó Ritsu con calma.

—No creo que te responda pronto — dijo Mugi observando a Yui con una gotita en la sien, la chica había caído al suelo dormida.

—No la culpo, es una técnica muy difícil — dijo Mio con calma. —Mañana en la mañana nos dirá a quién elegirá. De momento concentrémonos en el festival escolar. Ya sabemos medio dominar algún instrumento cada una y escribimos una ridícula canción. ¿Sólo eso haremos?

—Es mejor que nada — dijo Mugi sorbiendo té. — No podemos hacer una exposición de artes marciales o similares sin que termine en desastre.

—Por cierto Mio, esa letra tuya... realmente no concuerda contigo.

Mio arrojó un kunai, que Ritsu atrapó con los dientes.

—Va con el falso yo que todas en la escuela conocen y con eso basta — dijo Mio cortante. —De todos modos tenemos que prepararnos mejor. Mañana sólo haremos la pelea de Yui para que se decida a quién seguirá como maestra de combate y luego nos dedicaremos a practicar. Ya está decidido.

* * *

**Bueno, el próximo capítulo será el capítulo final. Mi intención original era el de dejarlo en seis, pero el cap sobre Sawako no estaba en mis planes. BUeno, espero les haya gustado, en el próximo cap incluiré una mejor pelea. **

**De momento sólo puedo decir:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
